


The Divided

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец с самого детства внушал Артуру, что при встрече с эмпатом нельзя раздумывать ни секунды – его нужно хватать, аккуратно бить по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым и тащить в специально подготовленное для такого случая место.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divided

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** The Divided  
>  **Автор:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** istria  
>  **Фандом:** Merlin BBC  
>  **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Жанр:** романс, флафф  
>  **Саммари:** Отец с самого детства внушал Артуру, что при встрече с эмпатом нельзя раздумывать ни секунды – его нужно хватать, аккуратно бить по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым и тащить в специально подготовленное для такого случая место.  
>  **Примечание:** современное магическое АУ

1

Мерлин с трудом разлепил глаза, но сил пошевелиться в себе так и не нашел. Ему казалось, что у него переломаны все кости, и он не мог быть уверен, что в действительности это не так. Даже если предположить, что похитителям он, скорее всего, был нужен живым, это вовсе не означало, что еще и здоровым.  
Мерлин попытался окинуть взглядом помещение, но лучше всего из его положения был виден потолок, не дававший ему ровно никакого представления о том, где он мог находиться. Мерлин скосил глаза и увидел деревянную стену и разбросанную по полу солому. У него возникло ощущение, что его бросили в какой-то разваливающийся сарай или хлев. Продолжить размышления ему не дал звук открывающейся двери, за которым последовали тяжелые шаги. Незнакомец остановился где-то у него в ногах, и Мерлин попытался просканировать его намерения, чтобы хотя бы понять, следует ли ему готовиться к гибели прямо сейчас. Он сосредоточился, но не почувствовал сначала абсолютно ничего, и лишь спустя несколько секунд – обжигающую боль в районе запястья. Мерлин в ужасе вскинул голову и перед тем, как вновь без сил упасть на землю, успел увидеть на своем правом запястье горящий золотом браслет.  
– Смотрите-ка, наш эмпат проснулся! – весело проговорил вошедший мужчина, а Мерлин зажмурился, всем своим существом отказываясь верить в то, что он сейчас совершенно бессилен. Чертовы кинуалы и их чертова магия! Она ощущалась совсем незнакомой, и он ничего не мог ей противопоставить, в конце концов, это две совершенно разные силы! – Не бойся так, спящая красавица, ты прекрасно знаешь, что нам нужно. Ты произносишь заклинание – и мы тебя отпускаем.  
Заклинание, ну конечно же. Теперь все встало на свои места. Мерлин вспомнил, как шел по улице (наверное, всего несколько часов назад, но из-за тумана в голове они казались вечностью) и почувствовал, что рядом находится кинуал. В этом не было ничего особенного, и он спокойно прошел бы мимо, не подав вида, но в следующий же момент ему вдруг стало плохо: он почувствовал резкую боль в виске, потом у него потемнело в глазах… а после он уже ничего не помнил. Оказывается, это кинуалы каким-то образом выследили его и теперь собирались вытрясти из него заклинание силы. Мерлин не понимал, как они узнали в нем эмпата, ведь как раз эмпатия и помогала чувствовать другие силы, в том числе и кинез, но никак не наоборот, и это помогало эмпатам избегать таких неприятных встреч с кинуалами.  
Мерлин никогда серьезно не задумывался над тем, каким было бы его заклинание, и уж точно никогда не думал, что попадет в такую ситуацию. Сейчас он слышал неразборчивый шепот заклинания у себя в голове, но не мог разобрать слов, потому что его силу сдерживал этот чертов браслет! Мерлину вдруг показалось, что он задыхается.  
– …Эй, недоразумение! Ты вообще понимаешь, что я говорю? Ты говоришь по-английски?? – снова раздался голос похитителя. Мерлин подозревал, что тот говорил ему что-то всё то время, пока в его голове крутились не просто тревожные, а панические мысли.  
Мужчина пнул Мерлина в бок носком сапога, и тот болезненно всхлипнул, хотя где-то в глубине подсознания тут же мелькнула мысль: хуже быть уже не может. На том и подсознание, и сознание отключились.

2

Эту историю знали все, и она была на удивление проста. Много веков назад обладатели так называемых активной и пассивной магии – кинуалы и эмпаты – жили в мире. Они не часто контактировали друг с другом, считая, что их силы слишком разные по своей сути, но и не враждовали между собой. Главным даром кинуалов была возможность передвигать предметы усилием мысли. Конечно, свою силу они могли направить и на человека, но воздействовали на него снаружи, в то время как эмпаты могли влиять на человека изнутри. Эмпатия помогала чувствовать эмоции и намерения других людей, а также управлять ими. Редкие эмпаты обладали ещё и умением читать мысли.  
Магия эмпатов и кинуалов отличалась и воздействием похожих заклинаний, использовавшихся для одних и тех же целей. Например, защитное заклинание эмпата, наложенное на входную дверь и защищавшее от проникновения чужаков, вызывало у нежданного гостя дурноту или головную боль, а вот пришедшего без приглашения к кинуалу, скорее всего, отбросило бы в сторону – просто и надежно.  
Никто точно не знал, по какому принципу человек получал тот или иной дар – говорили, что это зависело от внутренней предрасположенности или к активным действиям, или же к рефлексии. Однако ясно было то, что в семье, состоявшей из одних кинуалов, не мог родиться эмпат и наоборот – дар всё же передавался по наследству. Хотя случалось и так, что в магической семье рождались дети без каких-либо волшебных способностей.

В эти далекие и мирные времена и произошла история, которую до сих пор помнили все, история, навсегда изменившая отношение эмпатов к кинуалам. Легенда рассказывала о Короле по имени Килгарра, который был потомственным кинуалом. Однажды он встретил прекрасную девушку и без памяти влюбился. Они проводили время вместе, гуляя под цветущими деревьями и наблюдая закат, и говорили обо всем на свете. Нимуэ обладала даром эмпатии и нисколько не сомневалась в искренности чувств Короля. Килгарра сделал её своей Королевой, и в качестве дара и клятвы в своей вечной любви молодая Королева произнесла заклинание, наделившее Короля, помимо кинуальной силы, ещё и эмпатической. Так Килгарра стал самым могущественным магом на земле, и невиданная власть вскружила ему голову. Здесь у истории существовало несколько вариантов дальнейшего развития, но в одном все были едины: Король стал невыносим и жаждал подчинить себе всех и вся. Его идеи были великими, но для достижения целей он не гнушался ничем. Он творил страшные вещи и держал в ужасе весь свой двор, весь народ и всё государство. Остановить Килгарру смогла только смерть. Время стерло многие детали: кто-то говорил, что Король умер от старости, которой не смог избежать, даже имея такую огромную силу. Другие считали, что его убила Королева, не вынеся последствий своей чудовищной ошибки.  
Никто не знал, сколько столетий прошло после смерти Короля, но с тех пор эти два мира – кинуалов и эмпатов – стали существовать отдельно друг от друга, стараясь ни в коем случае не повторить пусть и одну, но такую глобальную ошибку прошлого. Благодаря своему дару эмпаты могли чувствовать кинуалов, хоть и не могли понять и подчинить себе их силу, и всеми способами старались держаться от них подальше. Если же по каким-то причинам их дороги пересекались, эмпаты вели себя очень осторожно, чтобы не раскрыть, кто они на самом деле. И всё же, несмотря на все предосторожности, время от времени мир сотрясала новость об очередном рехнувшемся кинуале, попытавшемся силой выбить из эмпата заклинание его силы. У этого заклинания не было формы, оно, как оказалось, просто жило в сознании каждого эмпата, хотя ему никого не учили. Все эти истории заканчивались неизменно печально: эмпат или тот, кого кинуал принимал за эмпата, погибал, так и не раскрыв своей тайны. Никто из них уже не мог этим похвастаться, но они были сильны духом.

3

Следующие свои пробуждения Мерлин помнил весьма смутно. Его усадили, больно схватив за плечи и привалив к стене, словно мешок с мукой. Хлестали по щекам, заставляли поднять глаза. Он даже смотрел на лица своих обидчиков, но толком не запомнил ни одного. Запомнил только, что его удивило: почему такие красивые лица должны быть у таких плохих парней?  
Потом его снова пытались отрезвить пощечинами, трясли, будто стараясь вытрясти душу. Потом кто-то сказал «Шеф, может, он глухо-немой?» где-то на выходе из комнаты. Тихий голос ответил: «Позовите Гаюса», а через какое-то время уже очень, очень громкий голос орал, что «мальчишку нужно перенести в приличные условия», иначе он не пошевелит и пальцем.  
По-видимому, увещевания громкого голоса увенчались успехом: в следующий раз Мерлин проснулся уже в теплой комнате и даже на мягкой кровати. Его лоб осторожно протирали влажным полотенцем… и он вдруг почувствовал, что страшно хочет пить, так, как ещё никогда и ничего не хотел за всю свою жизнь.  
Он открыл глаза, сделав судорожный вздох и попытавшись сесть, но невидимая сила тут же снова прижала его голову к подушке.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, мальчик, – произнес голос с правой от Мерлина стороны, и, повернув голову, он увидел пожилого мужчину в очках. – Хочешь пить? – спросил тот и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднес к его губам стакан с водой. Мерлин выпил его за пару секунд, и то были счастливейшие секунды в его жизни. Пока он не вспомнил, где он находится. – Я Гаюс, а как зовут тебя? – спросил старик.  
Мерлин уставился на него во все глаза и даже не подумал отвечать. В своем недавнем бреду он слышал чье-то предположение о том, что он не понимает по-английски или вообще глух и нем, и решил этим воспользоваться. В конце концов, хуже от этого точно не будет. А может его и вовсе отпустят – зачем он им нужен, если он не может произнести заклинание?  
– Ну что ж, – проговорил после небольшой паузы Гаюс, – как знаешь. Я позову Артура, – и вышел из комнаты, давая Мерлину возможность осмотреться.  
Комната была небольшой, в ней стояли только кровать, стол со стулом у окна, тумбочка рядом с кроватью и шкаф. Напротив кровати располагалась ещё одна дверь; Мерлин предположил, что она ведет в ванную комнату. Он попробовал подняться, чтобы проверить (а вообще ужасно хотелось принять душ или хотя бы умыться), но ожидаемо не смог – чары всё ещё действовали. Мерлин чуть было уже не выругался в голос, когда входная дверь снова распахнулась и на пороге возник мужчина в темных брюках и белой рубашке. Его светлые волосы на миг вспыхнули золотом в свете горящих в коридоре ламп, и Мерлин на мгновение задержал дыхание.  
– Привет, я Артур, – по-дружески проговорил вошедший и лишенный сейчас своего дара Мерлин мог бы поверить в эту дружелюбность, если бы не знал, зачем он здесь. – Ты, я слышал, не очень разговорчивый. Или не понимаешь наш язык, – Артур вытянул вперед руку, и к нему тут же подлетел стул, на который он и сел, оперевшись локтями на спинку. Мерлин героически молчал. Артур снова поднял руку, и Мерлин почувствовал, как невидимые путы спали, давая ему возможность сесть на кровати. – Но мне почему-то кажется, что ты просто прикидываешься. Как считаешь, ничего, если я сделаю тебя своей постельной игрушкой до тех пор, пока ты не станешь более сговорчивым?  
Мерлин в ужасе уставился на мужчину перед собой. Во что же он, черт возьми, вляпался…  
– Вот, теперь мы хотя бы выяснили, что ты всё понимаешь, – усмехнулся Артур. – Серьезно, ты знаешь, что мне от тебя нужно. Сделай это – и гуляй на все четыре стороны.  
Если бы Мерлин располагал сейчас своей силой, он бы почувствовал, что за напускной уверенностью и язвительностью Артур растерян. Он совершенно не задумывался над тем, что он сделает с этим парнем, когда тот поделится с ним своей силой. Отпустить его, в самом деле, или…? Не будет ли он потом мстить? А если уж говорить совсем честно, Артур вообще никогда не думал о том, что ему представится такая возможность: попробовать получить эмпатическую силу. Этой идеей бредил его отец, но сам Артур никогда к этому не стремился, всё получилось скорее рефлекторно. И он уж точно не собирался никого убивать. Значит, парня действительно придется отпустить…  
– Ну? – спросил Артур, будто бы ожидая, что его пленник тотчас же сдастся. Какая самоуверенность!  
Мерлин демонстративно отвернулся.

Когда дверь за Артуром закрылась, он еще несколько минут сидел, смотря перед собой и только усилием воли сдерживая слезы. Пусть сейчас его разместили в уютной комнате, можно даже сказать, с комфортом – он не хотел умирать. А он знал, что именно это и произойдет, потому что он ни за что на свете не согласится просто так дать доступ к эмпатии какому бы то ни было кинуалу. Будь у него возможность, он прямо сейчас же поджарил бы мозги всем этим ублюдкам, находившимся в доме! Но ему оставалось только в полной беспомощности сидеть, ожидая свою участь. Мерлин обессилено упал на кровать. 

Спустя полчаса, если верить красивым часам в форме совы, стоявшим на столе, в комнату снова вошли. На этот раз дверь впустила служанку, смуглую кудрявую девушку с подносом в руках, которая сочувственно улыбнулась Мерлину, только поймав его взгляд.  
– Я Гвен, – представилась она. – Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты меня, но надеюсь, что понимаешь. – Мерлин просто смотрел на неё, не выражая никаких эмоций. Впрочем, в тот момент он действительно ничего не чувствовал. Всё как будто притупилось, без своего дара он, казалось, перестал ощущать окружающий мир. – Артур вовсе не такой плохой, каким может казаться, – зачем-то сказала она, но тут же, смутившись, опустила глаза и спешно покинула комнату.  
Мерлин посмотрел на принесенный ей поднос и не заметил на нем ничего, кроме издевательской записки, написанной твердой рукой черными чернилами: «Будь моим гостем».

4

Мерлин пытался уснуть, но сам не понял, удалось ли ему это. Ему было нечем дышать, но не из-за духоты, а из-за того, что его магия была заперта внутри, и он не мог ей воспользоваться. Она всегда была частью него, он никогда даже подумать не мог, что что-то заставит его перестать её ощущать. И это было мучительно, нестерпимо больно…  
Он вскочил и стал метаться по комнате. Господи, если других эмпатов так же лишали их силы, то нет ничего странного в том, что они не возвращались!  
Мерлин попытался открыть окно, хотя понимал, что легче ему от этого не станет. И тогда, в отчаянии дергая за не поддававшуюся ручку, он вдруг посмотрел вниз, на освещенный фонарями двор… и, замахнувшись, со всей силы ударил кулаком по стеклу. Он не слышал ни звона осколков, ни их хруста под ногами, ни своих собственных всхлипов – просто вытаскивал куски разбитого стекла голыми руками, чтобы образовавшийся проем стал шире, чтобы в него можно было вылезти…  
Задача уже была почти завершена, когда его резко отшвырнуло назад, и он упал на кровать. В первые несколько секунд Мерлин даже не понял, что произошло, у него в голове растекалась какая-то плавящаяся каша, и он только случайно посмотрел в сторону двери. На пороге замер шокированный Артур, который, однако, быстро пришел в себя и кинулся к кровати, нависая над тут же начавшим вырываться Мерлином и удерживая его руки по обе стороны от его головы.  
Мерлин в панике хватал ртом воздух и машинально пытался защититься, призывая на помощь свою магию, но от этого становилось только хуже: запястье жгло будто каленым железом, и ему хотелось просто расстаться со своим рассудком, только бы всё прекратилось. Кажется, Артур что-то говорил ему, но Мерлин ничего не слышал. Он почувствовал, что его левую руку отпустили, но не успел извлечь из этого никакой пользы: раскаленный браслет соскользнул с другого запястья, и боль прекратилась, оставив после себя утомительную усталость во всём теле.  
Мерлин на мгновение закрыл глаза, но тут же распахнул их, осознав, что теперь он не беззащитен.  
– Так, стоп, – вдруг произнес Артур, находившийся всё так же опасно близко. И Мерлин почему-то действительно замер. – Если ты сейчас попробуешь что-либо сделать, я тут же надеваю эту штуку обратно, понял? – Его голос звучал жестко и уверенно и, будь Мерлин всё ещё ограничен браслетом, он, скорее всего, посчитал бы, что Артур и правда может сразу же снова сковать его силу и позволить ему умереть буквально у себя на руках. Но теперь Мерлин его _чувствовал_. И ему трудно было поверить, что этот человек в самом деле похитил его и держит взаперти для достижения своих целей.  
Решив потянуть время, чтобы дать себе возможность разобраться, Мерлин кивнул.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Артур, наконец отстраняясь. – Сейчас я позову Гвен, и только попробуй что-нибудь учудить за это время! Отправишься обратно в сарай с двумя браслетами на каждой руке! – Мерлин чуть не усмехнулся, почувствовав смятение, скрывавшееся за серьезным тоном.  
Артур исчез всего на пару минут, а потом вернулся в сопровождении Гвен, снова прихватившей с собой поднос. Девушка мельком взглянула на нетронутую еду, и Мерлину тут же стало стыдно: он ведь так к ней и не прикоснулся, а Гвен, очевидно, старалась и теперь была немного разочарована и обижена.  
Служанка поставила поднос на тумбочку, ловко подхватив уже стоявший там поднос с едой и переставив его на стол. Затем стала быстро и уверенно обрабатывать его пораненные руки, будто бы делала это десятки раз: опустить в таз с водой, вытащить впившиеся осколки, снова промыть, обработать мазью, замотать бинтами. Всё это время Мерлин, не отрываясь следя за быстрыми действиями Гвен, чувствовал висевшее в комнате напряжение, исходившее от Артура, стоявшего возле двери. Он явно что-то обдумывал, но, к сожалению, Мерлин не мог читать мысли, а это умение ему бы сейчас очень пригодилось. Что там себе надумывает этот…  
– Спасибо, Гвен, – сказал Артур и Гвен, кивнув, исчезла за дверью. – Что ж, – теперь он уже обращался к Мерлину, – по-видимому, у нас проблема. Я не могу снять браслет насовсем, но с ним ты долго не протянешь. Что будем делать?  
На самом деле, за прошедшие двое суток Артур уже успел пожалеть, что вообще ввязался во всё это. Ему не хотелось мучить этого парня, да и супер-сила его не особенно интересовала. Ему бы, как это ни банально, хотелось лучше простого человеческого счастья, разделенного с другим человеком, – за свою жизнь он уже достаточно боролся и доказывал что-то и другим, и самому себе. Но Артур с детства слушал наставления отца и теперь уже считал это делом принципа и отступать не собирался. И Мерлин, безусловно, почувствовал всё это, и ему стало совсем тоскливо. Сидел бы сейчас себе спокойно дома, играл бы в шахматы с Уиллом… Он там, наверное, с ума сходит! И к маме съездил, точно съездил! И она теперь нервничает и не знает, что и делать, где искать сына… А сын тут валяется на чужой постели не пойми где и смотрит в небесно-голубые глаза какого-то…  
– …Ты меня вообще не слушаешь, да? – …проклятого кинуала! – Ну как хочешь, – пожал плечами Артур и подошел к кровати, чтобы снова надеть на руку Мерлина браслет.  
Мерлин непроизвольно дернулся: такие свежие воспоминания о только что пережитых боли и ужасе тут же дали о себе знать.  
– Отставить панику, – строго проговорил Артур, и Мерлин от изумления даже приоткрыл рот. В этот момент он понял, что Артур действительно не собирается причинять ему боль. Да, он намерен добиться своего. Но это вовсе не означало, что он заставит Мерлина страдать. – Завтра вечером я опять сниму его. На время. Надеюсь, к тому моменту ты будешь, наконец, в состоянии вести переговоры.  
Браслет сомкнулся у Мерлина на запястье, и он с разочарованием ощутил, что снова не чувствует ничего вокруг, кроме собственной растерянности.  
– А теперь вставай. – Блондин потянул Мерлина за рукав и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: – Ты не будешь спать в комнате с разбитым окном. Завтра его заменят.

5

В ту ночь Мерлин спал как убитый. Сказались усталость последних дней и пережитый стресс, а ещё действие возымела настойка, которую Артур буквально силой влил в него. Успокоительное мгновенно впиталось в голодный организм, и Мерлин вырубился, едва успев дойти до кровати.  
Ему не снились сны, и это было непривычно, но зато следующим утром Мерлин почувствовал себя действительно отдохнувшим. У него вдруг появилась совершенно безумная надежда, что всё образумится, что он справится… Неизвестно как, но справится.  
Мерлин сел на кровати и посмотрел в окно. Он обратил внимание, что на нём нет занавесок, а на столе ни единого предмета – комнатой явно давно не пользовались. В ней также не было ни намека на вторую дверь, за которой скрывалась бы ванная комната, и после такого печального умозаключения молодой человек рухнул обратно на кровать. Вся бодрость куда-то исчезла при мысли о бесконечном сидении взаперти. Возможно, ему стоит заняться спортивной самоподготовкой. Раньше Мерлину не было никакой необходимости тренировать физическую силу, ведь он мог элементарно наслать на любого обидчика такую головную боль, что тот тут же забывал о своих претензиях. Но, может быть, теперь пришло время заполнить этот пробел. При мысли о том, чтобы дать этому проклятому кинуалу кулаком в челюсть со всей своей новоприобретенной силой, Мерлин снова немного взбодрился.  
И снова успел подумать, что всё потеряно, когда в комнату вошел высокий парень с суровым лицом и немногословно попросил его на выход. Мерлин подумал, что его ведут на казнь. Он был уверен, что этот мужчина не был одним из тех, кто мучил его в первые часы его пребывания в этой обители зла, но сомнений не было: сейчас он точно пополнит их ряды.  
Мерлин обреченно шагнул вслед за своим мучителем… и был сопровожден в свою прежнюю комнату, где его ждали починенное окно, свежий завтрак, заправленная постель, на ней – стопка новой одежды, ещё одна – полотенец, а на столе – стопка книг.  
– Скажи спасибо Артуру, – прокомментировал в ответ на шокированный взгляд Мерлина его спутник. – Хотя, по мне так, он слишком с тобой возится.  
Мерлин уже открыл было рот, чтобы бросить ему первую же гневную фразу, которая придет в голову, и только в последний момент вспомнил, что не разговаривает с этими подонками. А через секунду, увидев, как дернулся в усмешке уголок рта его оппонента, понял, что его просто пытались спровоцировать.

Уже очень скоро Мерлин пришел к выводу, что в этом доме подобная манера общения являлась едва ли не нормой. В самом разгаре дня дверь в его комнату резко распахнулась, явно открытая пинком ноги, и в комнату красиво вплыл поднос, а за ним показался и левитировавший его мужчина.  
– Салют друзьям-эмпатам! – радостно провозгласил он, и Мерлину сразу же захотелось обрушить что-нибудь ему на голову. Да вот хотя бы тот же поднос, который теперь уверенно опустился на стол. – Ваша трапеза, сэр молчун! Я, кстати, Гавейн, – представился мужчина и тут же добавил: – Не хочешь сказать, как тебя зовут? Ах да, о чем это я! – Гавейн был явно доволен своей шуткой, и Мерлин с удивлением осознал, что такой фонтанирующий позитив каким-то образом за пару секунд задел и его. Но он не позволил себе улыбнуться, искренне надеясь, что его лицо осталось невозмутимым.  
Гавейн подошел ближе и, подозрительно прищурившись, внимательно посмотрел на него. Он поднял руку и потянулся к лицу Мерлина, но остановился в паре сантиметров, так и не дотронувшись.  
– Вот собаки, – серьезно сказал он. Мерлин знал, что тот говорит о его разбитой и пока не собирающейся заживать губе и всё ещё синеющем пятне на скуле. – Если тебе от этого станет легче, Артур их всех уволил. – Легче Мерлину не стало, но всё равно приятно было слышать, что тех извергов хоть как-то наказали. – Оставил их на пару часов одних, чтобы съездить за Морганой, а они такое натворили! Посчитали, что раз пленник – значит, надо бить.  
Гавейн в недоумении пожал плечами и схватил с подноса румяное яблоко, тут же сочно его надкусив. Его, казалось, совершенно не беспокоило то, что Мерлин даже не собирался ему отвечать, его устраивал и монолог.  
– А я вот решил прийти посмотреть на тебя, – снова поменял тему Гавейн, и Мерлин, не удержавшись-таки, закатил глаза. – Ты уж извини, звучит, будто мы в зоопарке. Посмотрите, это эмпат, очень редкий и неуловимый вид, обладает всякими там патическими способностями и пока до конца не изучен учеными.  
Мерлин понимал, что весь этот бред по-хорошему должен был бы разозлить или хотя бы рассердить его, но даже без своих способностей он почему-то знал, что этот Гавейн точно так же стал бы шутить и над самим собой.  
Гавейн тем временем снова потянулся к подносу с едой и свободной рукой взял очень аппетитную на вид булочку.  
– Ты есть не будешь, не? – очень искренне поинтересовался он, откусив кусок и не потрудившись даже пережевать, прежде чем начать говорить. – Хотя в тебя вряд ли так много влезет. С другой стороны, тебя нужно хорошо кормить, чтобы ты совсем не растворился в воздухе.  
И Мерлин всё-таки прыснул, хоть и удерживаясь изо всех сил от того, чтобы засмеяться в голос.  
– О йе, – тут же просиял Гавейн, – мне удалось рассмешить принцессу Несмеяну! Надеюсь, мне полагается за это какой-нибудь приз!  
Если этот парень всё время такой веселый, Мерлин был бы не против, чтобы он заходил почаще. Пусть даже он и кинуал… с браслетом можно было убедить себя, что это не так.

Вечером пришел Артур и тут же, без всякого приветствия, подошел к Мерлину, чтобы снять браслет. Он в задумчивости присел на край стола, а Мерлин продолжал стоять у окна, смотря на улицу и не обращая на него никакого внимания. От Артура не исходило угрозы, а больше его ничто не волновало.  
Через несколько минут Артур всё же заговорил:  
– Отличный выбор, – и Мерлин в удивлении обернулся. Артур смотрел на раскрытую книгу, лежавшую на столе. – Я её читал.  
«Я их все читал», – хотел сказать Мерлин, но вовремя одернул себя. Почему на любую реплику посетителей его комнаты хотелось обязательно ответить?! Какое-то ненормальное желание!  
Взгляд Артура переместился на стоявший рядом с книгами поднос.  
– Ты не ешь мясо? – спросил он, беря один из сиротливо лежавших на тарелке кусков буженины, оставленных Мерлином. – Моргана тоже не ест, – зачем-то вполголоса добавил Артур, и Мерлину захотелось всё-таки спросить, кто такая Моргана? Он слышал её имя уже третий раз за день (второй был, когда менявший ему повязки на руках Гаюс спросил, как сегодня спала Моргана, у вошедшей Гвен). – Как твои руки?  
Мерлин поежился и невольно посмотрел на свои руки. Мазь, которой Гвен предыдущим вечером смазала его порезы, была явно сделала мастером: раны затянулись и, он был уверен, уже завтра от них не останется и следа. Но неужели Гаюс не сообщил ему об этом?  
– Ладно, мне пора, – мрачно сказал Артур и взял Мерлина за руку, чтобы надеть браслет. За мгновение до того, как холодный металл сомкнулся на его запястье, Мерлин успел ощутил какое-то непонятное чувство, неожиданно охватившее Артура. Он думал и думал об этом ещё долго после того, как Артур ушел, но так и не понял, с чем оно могло бы ассоциироваться у него самого.

6

Мерлин перестал пытаться понять, сколько прошло времени, и старался не думать о том, что его уже наверняка уволили с работы, а его мать и друзья безуспешно ищут его. Конечно, они уверены, что Мерлин не уехал бы куда-то просто так, никого не предупредив и не оставив хотя бы записки, а значит, с ним что-то случилось. И он не хотел даже представлять себе, как сходит с ума мама.  
Дни были похожи один на другой и различались только тем, какие новые книги и еду приносила ему Гвен. Иногда его одиночество разбавляли визиты Гавейна, всё такого же веселого и разговорчивого, которому постоянно хотелось что-нибудь ответить. Гавейн без умолку рассказывал обо всем, что приходило ему в голову. «И тогда я попытался вытащить на эту вечеринку Ланса, но он же просто тухляк какой-то, его попробуй растолкай!», «И уже к полуночи Перси напился в такую… что мне пришлось оставить прекрасную Елену и тащить этого амбала домой!», «И Гвен, жестокая женщина, так и не согласилась рассказать, какого цвета у Морганы…» Мерлин понятия не имел, кто такие Ланс и Перси, и всё ещё не знал, кто же эта Моргана, хотя тут он догадывался, что, скорее всего, это девушка Артура. Интересно, какая она?..  
Вопросы продолжавшего приходить каждый вечер Артура (Пендрагон – как узнал Мерлин. Величественная фамилия.) всё так же способствовали лишь понижению бдительности. «Ну, как тебе эта новая книга?», «Гавейн тебя сегодня не очень достал?», «Тебе что-нибудь нужно?», «Не хочешь узнать, как я тебя вычислил?» Эта новая книга показалась Мерлину безумно интересной, и он горел желанием обсудить характеры персонажей хоть с кем-нибудь! Неужели Пендрагон так быстро научился им манипулировать?! Гавейн доставал его только тем, что к концу его визита Мерлин без остановки кусал губы, чтобы не смеяться. Кроме недоступной свободы, Мерлину было нужно… ладно, ноутбук с интернетом не обсуждались, но неужели они не могли бы принести ему хотя бы телевизор? Он что, при его помощи может послать сигнал на спутник?? А ещё Мерлину ужасно хотелось рисовать, но у него не было бумаги (несколько ручек и карандашей он нашел в одном из ящиков стола). Поэтому он даже сам не заметил, как в один из дней начал рисовать на белом форзаце, а потом в ужасе осознал, что испортил книгу. Благо, рисовал он карандашом, но у него не было даже стирательной резинки… И безусловно, безусловно Мерлин жаждал знать, как Артур его вычислил. Это до сих пор не укладывалось у него в голове.

Время тянулось как-то невыносимо долго, Мерлин сидел на стуле и неотрывно смотрел на часы, ожидая ежевечернего прихода Артура, чтобы после этого, наконец, лечь спать. Он действительно устал от созерцания невозмутимых, бесконечно долго тикающих стрелок.  
Пендрагон сегодня припозднился. Мерлин уже было подумал, что тот не придет, и собирался пойти умыться, да ложиться спать, когда дверь всё-таки открылась, и в комнату почти беззвучно вошел Артур. Он выглядел уставшим, будто не спал всю ночь и, когда он снял с запястья Мерлина браслет и молча опустился на край кровати, Мерлин понял, что его мучает ужасная головная боль. Обычно Мерлин, если ему было уж совсем нечем заняться, а Артур ничего не говорил, анализировал его эмоции, но в них, по большому счету, не было ничего особенного. Когда-то у Пендрагона было хорошее настроение, и Мерлину самому становилось легко на душе, когда-то он был тих и задумчив. Иногда в нем чувствовалось какое-то беспокойство, он нервничал, но такие чувства посещали всех, поэтому Мерлин просто пропускал их через себя, чтобы снова почувствовать себя тем, кем он являлся.  
Сегодня же Артур не чувствовал ничего, кроме этой ужасной боли, на борьбу с которой уходили все его силы. Мельком бросив на него взгляд, Мерлин сразу же отметил с силой сжатые челюсти и испарину на лбу. И, черт возьми, в конце концов, он же был врачом, неужели он смог бы смотреть на страдания другого человека, когда мог избавить его от них? Пусть даже тот и должен был по всем параметрам быть его врагом.  
Мерлин не стал долго раздумывать, просто прикрыл глаза и… рассеял его боль.  
Артур резко вдохнул, не поняв поначалу, что произошло, а потом нахмурился, глядя на Мерлина. Мерлин открыл глаза, но побоялся смотреть на него. Ну и что, что он не сделал ничего плохого, – он ведь применил свою силу по отношению к кинуалу, и тот мог взбеситься из-за этого. Мерлин вдруг подумал, что на его памяти Артур тоже только однажды направил свою силу непосредственно на него (если не считать того раза, когда он его похитил!): когда не позволил ему выпрыгнуть из окна (оно теперь было едва ли не пуленепробиваемым и открывалось только частично сверху, так что вылезти в него было невозможно).  
Мерлин поджал губы и пожал плечами, зная, что Артур всё ещё на него смотрит. Тот был озадачен – и всё. Никакой злости или недовольства.  
– Спасибо, – произнес Пендрагон, сам не веря, что говорит это. А потом встал, и, предварительно заключив Мерлина в его кандалы, ушел.

7

Последние дни были настоящим кошмаром. Мало того, что Артур уволил троих ребят и теперь ему не хватало персонала, так ещё и состояние Морганы в последнее время резко ухудшилось. Артур попросил Гаюса на какое-то время переехать к ним, чтобы наблюдать её, но, по всей видимости, врач ничем не мог помочь. Если Моргане и удавалось ненадолго заснуть, ей снились такие кошмары, что она ещё какое-то время после пробуждения (её всегда будили Гвен, Гаюс или сам Артур, потому что ей не удавалось самостоятельно вынырнуть из своих ужасных снов) не могла понять, где она находится и что происходит вокруг.  
Вернувшись домой позднее обычного, он мечтал завалиться спать и не вставать вплоть до завтрашнего вечера. Конечно, перед этим ему надо было ещё навестить Моргану и зайти к своему молчаливому эмпату, который, Артур был уверен, когда-нибудь всё равно сдастся.  
Он поднялся по лестнице и направился в сторону комнаты Морганы, из которой доносились какие-то странные звуки. Артур ускорил шаг и распахнул дверь… На полу возле входа лежали осколки разбитой вазы, цветы из неё рассыпались по мокрому полу причудливым узором. Одеяло тоже валялось на полу, но уже у кровати, на которой запыхавшаяся Гвен обеими руками удерживала вырывавшуюся Моргану, которую Гаюс пытался напоить успокоительным.  
Артур бросился к кровати, не зная, что он собирается делать: помогать удерживать сестру или же немедленно её освободить – но Гвен бросила через плечо: «Не подходи, Артур!», а в следующий момент Моргана всё же вырвалась и резким движением выбила пузырек с настойкой у Гаюса из руки. Она обвела присутствующих таким взглядом, будто бы готова была броситься на каждого, кто попробует к ней подойти. Гвен в испуге отшатнулась назад, Гаюс тоже сделал пару шагов в сторону. Моргана на мгновение закрыла глаза, а потом уставилась невидящим взглядом в окно.  
Артур хотел было подойти к ней, посчитав, что она успокоилась, но Гвен остановила его, отводя в сторону.  
– Не надо. Как только мы пытаемся подойти, она просто звереет. Мы пробовали несколько раз, сейчас Гаюс хотел напоить её успокоительным, но ты видишь, ничего не выходит… Господи, я не знаю, что делать… – сказала она, а потом её глаза вдруг удивленно распахнулись. – Артур, ты можешь попросить Мерлина помочь.  
Артур потряс головой, собирая мысли в кучу, но так и не понял, о чем говорит Гвен.  
– Какого ещё Мерлина? – спросил он, и Гвен, смущенно закусив губу, опустила взгляд. Мерлин практически не разговаривал с ней и фраза «Не говори никому», произнесенная шепотом после того, как он всё же сказал ей свое имя, была одной из немногих, что Гвен от него слышала. А теперь она нарушила свое обещание.  
– Это… этот мальчик-эмпат, его зовут Мерлин, – деваться было некуда. – Ты ведь знаешь, говорят, что многие из них работают врачами, потому что их способности помогают им разбираться с такими проблемами…  
Дальше Артур ничего не слышал. Он не знал, что разозлило его больше: что Гвен предлагает просить о помощи врага, что этот самый враг, наконец-то, заговорил, а он ничего об этом не знает, или что Мерлин сказал своё имя Гвен, а не ему – это с какой вообще стати?!  
Чтобы избежать продолжения разрушений, уже учиненных Морганой в своей комнате, Артур вышел в коридор, и Гвен последовала за ним.

Мерлин занимался единственным доступным в его заточении занятием, чтением, когда услышал стремительно приближавшиеся шумные шаги.  
– Артур, да послушай же меня! – услышал он голос Гвен и понял, что они оба пронеслись мимо его комнаты.  
Там снаружи явно что-то было не так, и Мерлин заволновался. Он подошел к двери и попытался прислушаться, но из-за неё не доносилось больше никаких звуков. Зато спустя полминуты разговор Артура и Гвен продолжился на улице, и Мерлин мог слышать его через открытую форточку.  
– Я не стану его ни о чем просить, будь он хоть сто раз эмпат! Именно потому и не стану! Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем говоришь, Гвен? Я не собираюсь его отпускать, мы найдем другой выход! – орал Артур. У Мерлина не было сомнений, что речь идёт о нём.  
– Она уже несколько часов в таком состоянии, мы ничего не можем сделать! Гаюс ведь не дурак, он попробовал уже всё, что можно, консультировался с разными людьми! Моргана может просто не прийти в себя, что ты тогда будешь делать?! – Мерлин никогда бы не подумал, что Гвен может так яростно кричать.  
Значит, помощь нужна этой самой Моргане, возлюбленной Артура, которая, как он понял из нескольких услышанных за время своего пребывания здесь фраз, страдала то бессонницей, то страшными кошмарами. И Мерлин был уверен, что бы там ни было, он действительно мог помочь, хотя бы на время. А ситуация явно требовала немедленного вмешательства.  
И он сделал так, как подсказало ему его чутье, пусть в данных условиях здравый смысл с ним и не соглашался. Мерлин знал, как он должен поступить. Он стал стучать по стеклу, зная, что то, конечно же, не разобьется, но пытаясь привлечь внимание. Артур и Гвен почти сразу заметили его и вскинули головы. Мерлин замахал руками, зовя их к себе, и через несколько секунд пребывавший в недоумении Артур сказал что-то Гвен, махнув рукой в сторону входа. Гвен тут же побежала обратно в дом. Ну нет, так не пойдет, подумал Мерлин, и продолжил стучать. Артур снова посмотрел на него, и Мерлин повторил свои незамысловатые движения. Раздражение Пендрагона можно было почувствовать и без всякой экстрасенсорики. Он пнул гравий носком своего ботинка и тоже устремился внутрь.  
Первой в комнату ворвалась Гвен.  
– Мерлин!.. – выдохнула она, с трудом справляясь со сбитым дыханием. – Я… – начала она, немного отдышавшись, но как раз в этот момент подоспел Артур.  
Он был мрачен и в то же время разъярен, и Мерлин не на шутку его испугался. От такого можно ожидать чего угодно… Но он принял решение, и не собирался его менять.  
– Я могу помочь, – сказал Мерлин, вкладывая в свой голос всю уверенность, на которую был в тот момент способен. – Ты можешь держать меня здесь хоть до скончания веков, и я не произнесу своё заклинание, но я могу помочь.  
Он смотрел Артуру в глаза, и тот точно так же, не отрываясь, смотрел на него.  
– Я не отпущу тебя, – прошипел Артур, то ли не понимая, что Мерлин предлагает помощь не взамен свободы, то ли просто уточняя такой важный пункт.  
– Я знаю, – и в этот момент его мир как будто бы рухнул. Эта фраза, со всем, что Мерлин вкладывал в неё, должна была быть произнесена не здесь, не сейчас и не перед тем, кому он её говорил. Их последние слова были бы идеальными, если всё не было не так, _не так, как надо_.  
После недолгого колебания Артур схватил Мерлина за руку и потащил за собой, через весь коридор, в самый конец. Перед дверью в спальню Морганы он остановился, с отчаянием всмотрелся в его глаза, и снял с него браслет. Затем открыл дверь и мягко подтолкнул внутрь.  
Замерев на секунду на пороге, снова приходя в себя после разлуки со своим даром, Мерлин почувствовал, что Артур, стоявший позади него, вверят ему едва ли не самое дорогое, что у него есть. Боится, что Мерлин способен на что угодно, а он не сможет его остановить, но всё равно доверяет. Мерлин оглянулся, снова встретив его взгляд, и чуть не произнес: «Всё будет хорошо», но вовремя остановил себя, только кивнув и направившись в сторону кровати. Артур снова схватил его руку.  
– Она не позволяет никому к себе подходить и впадает в какой-то транс, когда все отходят, – пояснил он, и Мерлин снова кивнул, вновь поворачиваясь к девушке.  
Моргана лежала на постели и смотрела в окно ничего не видящим взглядом. Её огромные усталые глаза сильно выделялись на фоне измученного и осунувшегося лица, но даже сейчас Мерлин видел, что девушка была очень красивой. Пожалуй, она даже подходила Артуру, подумал Мерлин, и тут же отругал себя за неуместные мысли. Но он столько раз пытался представить себе эту загадочную Моргану, что теперь на мгновение просто остановился посмотреть на неё.  
Но нужно было действовать. Мерлин медленно, аккуратно и незаметно проник в сознание Морганы, и непроизвольно дернулся от ужаса, уперевшись спиной в грудь всё ещё стоявшего сзади него Артура. Пендрагон замер, но Мерлин тут же взял себя в руки, делая шаг вперед и закрывая глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться.  
Моргане являлись действительно страшные видения. Её счастье, что она не обладала даром предвидения (впрочем, как чувствовал Мерлин, и даром кинеза тоже) и её сны не показывали события, которые должны случиться. Но, тем не менее, это было страшно. Мерлин видел, что Моргана всё ещё находилась в мире своих ужасных грез и боялась, что к ней приблизятся эти жестокие непонятные… даже не люди, а тени, и в то же время она была готова причинить им боль, просто потому, что они были здесь, потому что ей не хотелось их видеть.  
Первым делом Мерлин освободил её от страха, а затем заставил поверить в то, что всё прошло, это был только сон, а сейчас она проснулась, и всё хорошо, она дома, с ней её друзья, её Артур, всё в порядке…  
Моргана в недоумении перевела взгляд с окна на Мерлина, чуть приоткрыв рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать. И Мерлин, наконец, решился подойти. Сел на край кровати и взял её за руку.  
– Моргана? – спросил он, чтобы убедиться, что всё прошло, и её лицо перекосилось, будто она собиралась заплакать, но всё же она кивнула. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Моргана испуганно замотала головой, и Мерлин краем глаза заметил, как сбоку метнулась фигура Артура, который уже через миг оказался с другой стороны кровати, и сжал в ладонях её вторую руку.  
– Всё хорошо, Моргана, он тебе поможет, – с уверенностью проговорил он, хотя Мерлин знал, что Артур сомневался. В конце концов, они не оговорили, в чем будет заключаться его помощь, и Пендрагон всё ещё ожидал подвоха.  
Артур посмотрел на Мерлина, и тот с готовностью кивнул, жалея о том, что Артур не может сам убедиться в его искренности. Внушать же ему Мерлин ничего не собирался.  
– Ты просто уснешь, в этот раз тебе не будет страшно, – проговорил он, помогая Моргане поверить в это. Здесь он мог позволить себе капельку поманипулировать её сознанием, это было необходимо для её же блага. К тому же, Мерлин всё-таки был врачом, и был хорошо знаком с подобными приемами.  
Моргана кивнула, устало закрывая глаза, и уже спустя пару мерных вздохов погрузилась в сон. Мерлин осторожно высвободил свою руку и сразу же протянул её Артуру, чтобы тот надел браслет. Но Артур удивил его, взяв его за запястье и потянув к выходу.  
Когда они снова оказались в комнате Мерлина, Артур обессилено сел на его кровать, и Мерлин опустился рядом, снова протянув руку. Артур молча достал браслет и сомкнул его вокруг запястья эмпата.  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил он, и Мерлину вдруг пришла в голову идея. Сердце отчаянно забилось в груди.  
– Можно попросить кое-о-чем?  
Артур напрягся и хмуро ответил:  
– Ты знаешь, что я этого не сделаю. И ты сам согласился.  
– Да, и я говорю не о том. Могу я отправить весточку маме? Чтобы она хотя бы знала, что я жив…  
Артур неверяще уставился на него, совершенно не ожидав такой просьбы.  
– Конечно, – сказал он, и уже через минуту Мерлин держал в руках самоотправляющийся конверт, в который он, в принципе, мог вложить какое угодно послание. Попросить спасти его, найдя по имени Артура Пендрагона, ведь Артур ушел, оставив его один на один с тем, что он собирался написать.  
Но Мерлин написал лишь, что с ним всё в порядке, он не может сейчас вернуться домой, но он жив и здоров и всё обязательно объяснит, потом. Попросил передать привет Уиллу и Фрейе и беречь себя. Он написал имя и адрес, и запечатал конверт, который тут же испарился в воздухе.  
Мерлин объяснил себе, что он просто не хочет подвергать опасности свою любимую мать и друзей, и никаких других причин молчать обо всём происходящем у него не было.

8

Пришедшая следующим утром, как обычно, с завтраком Гвен не стала привычно распространяться на тему «Артур никогда не станет использовать дар эмпатии во зло, он будет великим волшебником и сделает мир лучше!» Сегодня она щебетала совсем о другом:  
– О Мерлин! Моргана так тебе благодарна! Ей просто не терпится поговорить с тобой! – Увидев скептически изогнувшуюся бровь Мерлина, она рассмеялась. – Да-да, я знаю, ты не очень-то любишь с нами общаться, но ты просто должен с ней встретиться! Ты просто сотворил чудо вчера!..  
– Это не чудо, – ответил Мерлин, обуреваемый тревожными мыслями. Он мог помочь забыть, избавиться от страха, спокойно уснуть, но не всё было так просто.  
– Конечно, для тебя это, наверное, мелочь, – вздохнула Гвен. – Тебе с такими способностями нужно быть врачом. Ты никогда не думал стать врачом?  
Мерлин усмехнулся, хотя вышло это у него довольно мрачно.  
– Я врач. По крайней мере, был им.  
Губы Гвен тут же сложились в понимающее «о», и она сочувственно посмотрела на него.  
– Мне так жаль, правда… Но всё же я рада, что познакомилась с тобой, – улыбнулась она, и в комнате сразу стало светлее.

Моргана ворвалась к нему ближе к вечеру, тут же кинувшись ему на шею, будто бы они были лучшими друзьями и встретились после долгой разлуки. Мерлин замер на месте и испуганно посмотрел на Артура, который нерешительно остановился в дверях. Пендрагон лишь на секунду встретился с ним взглядом, а потом быстро отвел глаза. Мерлин подумал, что тому, наверное, не очень приятно, что его девушка обнимает другого, тем более, того, кто должен быть его заклятым врагом.  
– О Мерлин! – воскликнула Моргана точно так же, как Гвен до этого, и наконец отступила на шаг назад, но продолжая держать руки у него на плечах. – Ты просто не представляешь, как я тебе благодарна! Я уже давно так хорошо не спала! – она остановилась, делая глубокий вдох, будто задыхаясь своими эмоциями. Сегодня она действительно выглядела гораздо лучше, чем вчера. Она прямо расцвела, и Мерлин порадовался бы за неё, если бы не неловкость всей этой ситуации. Моргана, однако, никакой неловкости не испытывала. – Ты должен пойти прогуляться со мной! Я так давно не гуляла в саду! Я не приму отказа! – сказала она, хватая его за руки.  
Мерлин задержал дыхание. Он не мог просто вырваться, это было невежливо, но терпеть такой, на его взгляд, личный жест от совершенно незнакомого человека, ему было ужасно трудно. Как ни странно, из оцепенения его вывел голос Артура.  
– Моргана, иди возьми что-нибудь из верхней одежды, на улице сегодня прохладно, – сказал он, тем самым заставив Моргану отпустить руки Мерлина и, ещё раз уверив его, что она не примет отказа, выйти из комнаты.  
– Это правда очень важно для неё, – тихо произнес Артур, когда шаги Морганы достаточно отдалились, и, не глядя на Мерлина, развернулся и направился к лестнице. Мерлин, как зачарованный, последовал за ним.  
Моргана появилась будто из ниоткуда и протянула ему куртку, а затем радостно выбежала на улицу, навстречу зелени и свежему воздуху. Мерлин молча натянул куртку и вдруг заметил, что Пендрагон внимательно смотрит на него. Точнее, на его запястье. Затем он решительно подошел к Мерлину и освободил от браслета. Эмпат уже собирался покинуть, наконец, дом, когда Артур придержал его за локоть.  
– Эмрис, – серьезно проговорил он и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Мерлина (он не говорил Гвен своей фамилии!) пояснил: – Я навел справки, и во всем Лондоне только один Мерлин. Так вот, я предупреждаю: периметр наших владений защищен заклятьями, так что без моего разрешения ты никуда не выйдешь. Советую даже не пытаться.  
Мерлин подумал бы, что это угроза, но в душе Пендрагон был почему-то очень взволнован, и сейчас, при его прикосновении, это ощущалось особенно сильно.  
– Я понял, – ответил Эмрис и, когда Артур отпустил его руку, с удивлением осознал, что это прикосновение не вызвало у него никакого ступора и отрицательных эмоций. Так же, как и вчера, когда тот несколько раз брал его за запястье, сначала отводя в комнату Морганы, а потом уводя из неё. Это открытие немало смутило Мерлина, и он поблагодарил небеса за то, что Пендрагон не мог узнать, что он чувствует.

Моргану, казалось, ничуть не расстраивал тот факт, что Мерлин почти всё время молчал. Она, как и Гавейн, без умолку рассказывала обо всём, что приходило ей на ум и казалось подходящим в данную секунду. Она повторила слова Гвен, спросив, не хотел ли Мерлин стать врачом, и тот повторил свой ответ. Реакция Морганы была очень похожа на реакцию служанки, но она ничего не сказала, хотя и очень хотела.  
В какой-то момент Мерлин вдруг понял, что девушка начала рассказывать про их с Артуром отца, и… Так они брат и сестра?! Он неожиданно вспомнил, что Артур всё это время безмолвно следовал за ними, и обернулся. Тот смотрел в сторону и, казалось, вовсе их не замечал.  
Всю оставшуюся прогулку Мерлин усиленно прислушивался к чувствам своего похитителя, а вовсе не к словам его сестры. Артур шагал позади него и предавался каким-то серьезным раздумьям. Он будто сам не понимал… что-то – и пытался разобраться. Решал в уме сложную задачу и то решительно продвигался вперед, то отчаянно сдавался, и тогда у него неприятно ныло в груди.  
Мерлина не должны были волновать проблемы Пендрагона, с чего бы? Но ему почему-то было интересно, что же сбивает с толку такого воинственного рыцаря?

Прогулка закончилась словами Морганы:  
– Мерлин, ты ведь согласишься поужинать вместе с нами? – за которыми последовали недоуменные взгляды и Мерлина, и Артура. – Да ладно вам, можно же сделать исключение! – сказала она и надула губы, как маленькая девочка. – Ради меня?  
Артур театрально вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Он был рад, что Моргана, наконец, снова ощутила радость жизни, и был готов потакать её капризам.  
Гвен была в восторге, когда ей сказали, что накрывать нужно на троих, и от этого её восторга Мерлина даже стало чуть-чуть подташнивать. В самом деле, чему здесь так радоваться? Он, конечно, и сам был не против выйти из успевшей надоесть комнаты, но висевшее в воздухе напряжение, источником которого был Пендрагон, уже начинало давить на нервы.  
К счастью, Артур ушел из-за стола довольно рано, сказав, что у него ещё остались дела, и пожелав всем доброй ночи. И только когда Мерлин попрощался с Морганой на пороге своей комнаты (и мысленно пожелал ей спокойного сна), он понял, что тот не надел на него браслет и даже не подумал закрыть его комнату снаружи.

9

Всю ночь Мерлину снились сны – впервые за время пребывания здесь – и в каждом, каждом без исключения он почему-то видел Артура. Артур шел ему навстречу, Артур читал книгу, устроившись на диване, Артур вел машину, а Мерлин будто смотрел на него с пассажирского сидения, Артур показывал рукой вверх, в сторону крыши, объясняя, как нужно повесить рождественские гирлянды… и во всех этих снах он выглядел старше, чем сейчас, чем Мерлин знал его, и, проснувшись, он попытался отогнать от себя мысль, что это могли быть видения. Одно он знал точно: эти сны ощущались _странно_.

Он не успел ещё даже встать с кровати, когда сияющая Гвен возвестила о начале нового дня и сообщила, что Моргана ждет его внизу на завтрак. Такая новость Мерлина немало удивила, и он, наскоро умывшись и одевшись, спустился вниз. Не с первого раза найдя комнату, в которой они втроем вчера ужинали, Мерлин присоединился к Моргане.  
– Ты уверена, что… – Он запнулся, раздумывая, но так и не смог назвать Артура по имени. – Твой брат не будет против?  
Моргана звонко рассмеялась. Сегодня её смех уже не был таким – детским? задорным? искренним? – как вчера. Она будто бы вспомнила о привычном ей величии и теперь излучала спокойную уверенность в себе (как и Артур, неожиданно отметил для себя Мерлин). Однако она была всё так же дружелюбна и приветлива, и, к тому же, она ведь сама позвала его завтракать вместе с ней.  
– Можешь считать, что ты получил полную свободу действий на территории наших владений, – ответила Моргана и добавила, уже более серьезно: – Надеюсь, ты не обманешь нашего доверия.  
И как бы нелепо ни звучала эта фраза (доверия, серьезно? Они же убежденные враги!), Мерлин знал, что действительно не обманет… Он вдруг вспомнил об одной очень важной вещи и посмотрел на свое запястье.  
– Он забыл вчера надеть мне браслет, – тихо проговорил эмпат, снова избегая называть Артура.  
– Не думаю, что он забыл, – улыбнулась Моргана и с таким независимым видом поднесла к губам свою чашечку с чаем, что Мерлин понял: разговор на эту тему закончен.

Он не видел Артура в тот день. Да и на следующий тоже. Тот просто исчез, будто сквозь землю провалился, и теперь, когда ему не нужно было каждый вечер навещать Мерлина, тот вообще его не видел, хотя и не сидел больше взаперти в своей комнате.  
Через несколько дней Мерлин всё же решился спросить у Морганы, где Артур, маскируя свой вопрос под элементарную вежливость. Моргана без особого энтузиазма ответила, что у Артура сейчас много дел, поэтому он рано уходит и поздно приходит. Только, судя по всему, Моргана сказала не всю правду, и сама была не очень-то довольна настоящей причиной отсутствия Артура или же тем, что этой причины не знала.  
На такой же вопрос Гавейн, заскочивший посмотреть в компании Мерлина телевизор (который нашелся-таки в необъятной гостиной), ответил, что у Артура «явно появилась новая цыпочка», хотя он пока и не раскрывает её личность, и Мерлин пожалел, что вообще спросил. Впрочем, у Гавейна все разговоры сводились к цыпочкам, поэтому не следовало воспринимать его версию всерьез, однако теперь Мерлин не мог выбросить её из головы.

Не встречая Пендрагона наяву, Мерлин продолжал видеть его во сне, и сны эти становились всё более… Мерлин сказал бы странными, но, что скрывать, и более откровенными. Он просыпался иногда даже посреди ночи, не способный поверить в то, что только что видел, и повторял про себя строки из потертого учебника, выученные им в свое время едва ли не наизусть и не раз помогавшие успокоиться после видений. Да, видения показывали будущее. Но будущее можно было изменить. Они как раз и помогали предотвратить то, что могло случиться, и Мерлин убеждался в этом десятки раз, помогая другим не попасть под машину, не уронить чайник с кипятком на ребенка или рассказывая девочкам, с которыми случайно столкнулся в магазине, страшные истории про мальчиков, которые и в самом деле собирались плохо с ними обойтись.  
«Все эти сны ничего не значат», – убеждал себя Мерлин. Даже если в какой-то параллельной вселенной такой ход развития событий и был возможен, то в этой – никогда. Он засыпал с тревожными мыслями и один раз даже пожалел, что на нем сейчас нет этого дурацкого браслета, который прекратил бы эти странные игры сознания.

Артур, в свою очередь, мало что знал о видениях и их свойствах. В первый раз проснувшись в болезненном возбуждении и ещё несколько мгновений продолжая видеть перед собой обнаженного Мерлина и чувствовать жар его тела, Пендрагон списал всё на свою впечатлительность. Ну и что, что он не был особенно впечатлительным, – что-то же вызвало в его мозгу такие фантазии?  
Во второй раз Артур не стал ни о чем думать, он просто позволил себе закончить то, что не успел закончить там, и провалился обратно в сон, теперь уже более спокойный. Утром, однако, он обдумал-таки произошедшее и пришел к выводу: эмпат намеренно манипулирует его сознанием. Хочет сломить его, свести с ума, как угодно, – и, добившись своего, обрести свободу.  
Проснувшись в жару посреди третьего по счету подобного сна (Артур не помнил, что до этого были и другие, совершенно невинные), Пендрагон вскочил с кровати и выбежал в коридор, намереваясь поймать Эмриса с поличным, то есть, на использовании магии против него. Артур подбежал к двери в комнату Мерлина, собираясь распахнуть её сокрушительным пинком, но в последний момент передумал: лучше действовать тихо, чтобы уж точно застать врасплох.  
Он аккуратно открыл дверь, сделал пару шагов внутрь, и только тогда в удивлении остановился. Мерлин лежал на кровати и мирно спал, чуть приоткрыв рот и наклонив голову влево. Между его бровями залегла небольшая складка, будто бы ему совсем недавно снилось что-то напряженное, и его черты ещё не успели до конца расслабиться. Одеяло наполовину съехало вниз, свешиваясь до самого пола.  
Артур снова перевел взгляд на его лицо, и вдруг сам себе удивился: вот он стоит, ночью, в чужой спальне (да, фактически она принадлежала ему, но!) и наблюдает за спящим мужчиной. За Мерлином! Черт бы побрал этого Мерлина.  
Пендрагон помотал головой и тихо вышел из комнаты. Уже закрывая дверь, он подумал, не стоило ли поправить эмпату одеяло, тот наверняка мёрз… но тут же одернул себя: с какой это вообще стати? К тому же, что, если у Эмриса чуткий сон? Что бы он сказал, если бы тот проснулся и увидел нависающего над собой Артура?  
За всеми этими мыслями Артур даже забыл, зачем он вообще пришел к этому Эмрису, и, удобно устроившись в мягкой (хотя и успевшей остыть) кровати, крепко уснул. Наутро он опять не вспомнил про те другие сны, с картинками их с Мерлином счастливой совместной жизни, и про то чувство чего-то до боли родного, сопровождавшее его в мире грез.

10

В один из дней Мерлин, предоставленный самому себе, в очередной раз разгуливал по шикарному парку, располагавшемуся перед особняком Пендрагонов. Он был настолько занят своими попытками хоть на полчаса отвлечься от мыслей об исчезнувшем Артуре (да он вообще о нём не думал!), что не сразу заметил тихое пение справа от себя. Заметив же, Мерлин повернулся в ту сторону, откуда оно доносилось, и увидел мужчину в голубых джинсах и серой футболке, сидевшего прямо посреди клумбы. Тот, кажется, копался в земле и напевал какую-то мелодию, игравшую у него в наушниках. Судя по всему, он не был ни кинуалом, ни эмпатом.  
Пока Мерлин раздумывал, подойти ли к нему или вернуться обратно в дом, мужчина обернулся, потянувшись к сумке, лежавшей рядом с клумбой, и сам заметил его. К удивлению Мерлина, он тут же расплылся в улыбке, напомнив этим Гавейна, и помахал ему рукой, вытаскивая наушники из ушей. Мерлин неуверенно помахал в ответ. Мужчина выпрямился, снял с рук рабочие перчатки и направился в его сторону.  
– Ты, должно быть, Мерлин! – радостно воскликнул он, и Эмрис испугался, что его сейчас кинутся обнимать. Они что, знакомы? Вроде бы, нет… – Гвен мне про тебя рассказывала, – пояснил он и протянул руку, представляясь. – Я Ланс.  
– О, – Мерлин неохотно ответил на рукопожатие, но всё-таки немного успокоился. От этого парня не стоило ожидать подставы. – Я тоже слышал от Гвен про тебя. Не то чтобы я имел представление, о ком речь…  
Ланс улыбнулся.  
– Ну, теперь имеешь. Я часто здесь бываю, я садовник. И не смотри на меня так, я бы никогда даже не подумал работать на кинуала, если бы не встретил Гвен, – рассмеялся он. – Но вообще оказалось, что Артур хороший парень, поэтому меня всё устраивает. Только маме моей не говори, – подмигнул он.  
Из всей этой белиберды Мерлин понял только то, что Лансу было очень весело, – а Мерлину было проще понять его чувства, чем его слова. Однако, пообщавшись какое-то время, он узнал, что мать Ланса – эмпат, поэтому он воспитывался в лучших традициях эмпатов, хоть и не обладал этой силой сам. И он ни за что по своей воле не пошел бы в дом к кинуалу, если бы у него была другая возможность видеться с Гвен. Гвен же проводила большую часть своего времени в доме Пендрагонов. Ланс встретил её случайно, когда она спешила с каким-то поручением от Морганы, и… уже не смог ничего с собой поделать. Каким-то образом получилось так, что ему предложили работу садовника, и для начала этого было вполне достаточно. Он регулярно виделся с Гвен, иногда задерживался у неё на несколько дней, иногда, когда Артуру и Моргане не требовалась её помощь, увозил её вечером к себе. И жизнь была прекрасна. Мерлин мог только порадоваться за них.  
За всё то время, что они разговаривали, сидя на скамейке в парке и слушая пение птиц, Ланс ни разу не упомянул ситуацию, в которой находился Мерлин, и эмпат был ему за это благодарен. Ланс понравился ему и, направляясь обратно в сторону дома, оставив того доделывать свои садовнические дела, Мерлин надеялся вскоре пообщаться с ним вновь.

Войдя в прихожую, Мерлин сразу почувствовал чужое присутствие. Впрочем, незнакомец и не собирался прятаться: Мерлин увидел, как тот поднялся с кресла в гостиной и стал приближаться к нему. Ни его вид, ни тем более его эмоции и намерения не внушали ни капли доверия.  
– Неужели Артур нанял-таки себе новую служанку? – тут же выдал мужчина, и Мерлин замер чуть ли не с открытым ртом. – Или нет, подожди-ка… Артур просто нашел себе новую игрушку? Ну кто бы мог подумать – мальчика! – его глаза зло блеснули. – И как, тебе нравится?  
То, что говорил этот человек, Мерлину точно не нравилось. Он уже собирался воспользоваться своей силой и отвлечь мужчину на что-нибудь, чтобы незаметно скрыться, когда вдруг услышал голос Артура.  
– Оставь его, Ценред. Зачем пожаловал? – Артур вошел в гостиную и то, что Мерлин не почувствовал при этом _ничего_ , напугало его гораздо больше, чем слова незнакомца. Он как будто снова потерял свой дар, заблокированный браслетом! Но при этом мог прочесть Ценреда без каких-либо проблем – но не Артура.  
– Что, Артур, не хочешь делиться своими игрушками? Какой единоличник, – поцокал языком Ценред. – А если мальчик сам хочет попробовать с кем-то, кроме тебя?  
Мерлину совсем не нравилось, что о нем говорят так, будто его здесь вообще нет, тем более в таком контексте, но он не решился встревать. Сейчас он не был уверен, что Пендрагон не отдаст его на растерзание какому-то другому кинуалу, если это хоть как-то приблизит его к достижению цели. Он посмотрел на Артура и встретил его вопросительный взгляд. Ах да, у «мальчика» спросили его мнение. Мерлин покачал головой, и Артур едва заметно кивнул, то ли одобряя его выбор, то ли просто пытаясь подбодрить.  
– К сожалению для тебя, не хочет, – озвучил ответ он. – И я попрошу больше не беспокоить его подобными предложениями. Итак, зачем ты здесь?  
Мерлин не стал слушать дальше, он быстрым шагом вышел из гостиной и влетел вверх по лестнице к себе. И только закрыв дверь в комнату, смог, наконец, выдохнуть. Это ещё что, черт возьми, такое?!

Всё оставшееся до ужина время Мерлин просидел на полу, прислонившись спиной в кровати, и думая о произошедшем. Эпизод с этим Ценредом-или-как-его-там его не волновал, а вот то, что он перестал чувствовать Артура – очень даже. А ведь ему было необходимо знать, что творится у того внутри, чтобы иметь хотя бы иллюзию контроля над ситуацией! Почему он чувствовал раздражение Морганы, находившейся через несколько комнат от него, спокойную сосредоточенность Гвен, готовившей ужин в кухне, и даже радостное предвкушение Ланса, всё ещё работавшего где-то на улице, – а Артура будто бы вовсе не было рядом? Такого никогда раньше не случалось, и Мерлин не мог понять, с чем это связано.  
Снова спустившись вниз, он застал Моргану и Артура уже за столом. Они разговаривали, но Моргана была явно недовольна Артуром, хотя никак этого не показывала. Мерлину не хотелось им мешать, и он с удовольствием вернулся бы к себе в комнату, даже если бы это означало, что он останется без ужина. Но он спустился, не уверенный, что может нарушать новый установившийся порядок, а теперь Моргана уже обратила своё внимание на него, и отступать было поздно.  
Весь ужин Мерлин старался незаметно наблюдать за Артуром. Он не очень-то хорошо его знал, но насколько он мог судить, Артур вел себя так же, как и раньше. Задавал провокационные вопросы, шутил. В том числе над Гвен, предупредившей, что сразу после ужина уходит с Лансом в кино. Гвен не осталась в долгу, ответив, что, увы, «его величеству» сегодня придется самостоятельно готовиться ко сну. Артур ничуть не обиделся и велел передать Лансу привет, хотя с таким же успехом мог сделать это сам, потому что тот находился в соседней комнате.  
Поглощенный своими размышлениями Мерлин не обратил внимания на уход Морганы и на то, что продолжал сидеть за столом, даже когда Гвен всё убрала и попрощалась. И то, что он наблюдает за бокалом чего-то явно крепкоалкогольного у Артура в руке, он заметил, только когда Пендрагон заговорил.  
– Знаешь, я сегодня был в твоей больнице.  
Мерлин перестал дышать. И как ему не пришло в голову, что, найдя его в какой-то базе данных, Артур мог выйти на его семью, его друзей, коллег?.. А теперь, когда в нём по какой-то причине нельзя было узнать кинуала, он мог втереться к ним в доверие, а мог точно так же похитить их, как и его!.. О черт возьми!..  
– Все очень хорошо отзываются о тебе, прочат большое будущее. – Мерлин молча уставился на скатерть, боясь думать о том, куда этот разговор пойдет дальше. – Только вот очень обеспокоены тем, что ты куда-то пропал. Все тебя ищут. Целую группу организовали, только вот тебя и след простыл.  
Мерлин понимал, что группу возглавил, скорее всего, Уилл. Или же сама его мама… и это значило, что Артур действительно знает всё. И всех.  
– Но я придумал шикарную историю, так что теперь они прекратят эти бессмысленные поиски.  
Мерлин резко поднял голову, отчаянно смотря своему мучителю в глаза. Он не мог использовать свою силу против него – из-за этой странной перемены! – иначе сейчас точно не выдержал бы, устроив этому жалкому кинуалу головомойку.  
– Ты на секретном задании не-могу-сказать-где, помогаешь не-могу-сказать-кому справляться с последствиями не-могу-сказать-чего. – Артур довольно улыбнулся. – Да, не очень исчерпывающе, но звучит крайне серьезно. Я намекнул им, что тебя выкрала британская служба безопасности, и ты вернешься героем.  
Мерлин в ярости вскочил на ноги где-то между фразами «Уверен, твоя мама уже тобой гордится» и «А вот этот твой Уилл очень подозрителен».  
– Какого хрена ты всё это говоришь?! Собираешься шантажировать меня тем, что причинишь вред дорогим мне людям, если я буду ломаться?? Или попытаешься сломать их? У тебя ничего не выйдет! Никто из нас не произнесет это чертово заклинание, слышишь?? Никто!  
Щеки у Мерлина пылали, он был готов взорваться. Или кинуться на Пендрагона с кулаками, только вот такой порыв был заведомо обречен на провал (Мерлин так и не смог заставить себя начать тренироваться, как собирался. Всегда находилось что-нибудь более предпочтительное). Артур серьезно посмотрел на него, а потом встал, отставляя бокал, и кивнул Мерлину в сторону входной двери.  
– Пойдем пройдемся.  
И как бы Мерлину ни хотелось послать его к чертям собачьим, со всем его спокойствием и непробиваемостью, он всё же почему-то пошел за ним.  
– Послушай меня внимательно, – начал Артур, когда они уже достаточно отошли от дома. Мерлину ужасно хотелось знать, что скрывается за этим уверенным тоном, ведь он видел, как Артур умел внешне оставаться спокойным, когда внутри бушевал ураган. – Я знаю, что у тебя нет причин верить мне, но подумай вот о чем: я не использовал свою силу против тебя – это раз. Я не причинил тебе никого вреда, пока ты находился в моем доме, – это два. – Мерлин не стал напоминать про первые часы своего пребывания здесь. – Я считаю, что мы можем разобраться с тобой без кого бы то ни было. Я ничего не сделаю твоей семье или друзьям, тут тебе придется просто поверить мне на слово. Но я не собираюсь отпускать тебя. Я уверен, что мы придем к компромиссу.  
– О каком компромиссе может идти речь? – зло бросил в ответ Мерлин, хотя слова Артура немного его успокоили. Если бы тот действительно хотел воспользоваться полученными сведениями, он мог бы уже сделать это, разве нет? Значит, он и правда решил, что это их с Мерлином дело, и разбираться они будут вдвоем. И если Мерлину удастся каким-то образом получить подтверждение того, что в эту историю не будет привлечен никто другой, можно будет считать, что он хотя бы отчасти управляет ситуацией. – Я не верю тебе, – сказал он, упрямо смотря Артуру в глаза. Тот должен был понять, что играть здесь будут не только по его правилам. Если он по какой-то причине считает, что именно Мерлин даст ему то, что ему нужно, отлично. Главное, чтобы оставил в покое остальных.

Артур вздохнул. Ему трудно было бы объяснить кому-либо, почему он не хочет попробовать получить заклинание от кого-то из других эмпатов, с которыми он познакомился всего несколько часов назад. За всю историю существования их магии ни один эмпат не произносил этого заклинания, каким бы образом его из него ни пытались вытянуть. Может быть, и не было никаких Короля с Королевой, может, эта история была выдумала лишь для того, чтобы одни держались подальше от других, кто знает. Но реальность была такова, что ни один эмпат не открыл бы своего заклинания кануалу. Если бы Артур похитил Хунит, Уилла, Фрейю или же кого-то другого из группы по розыску Мерлина, от этого не было бы никакого толка. Может, способностью открыть свою силу другому вообще обладали не все – этого нельзя было проверить. Но он почему-то чувствовал, что Мерлин другой. Мерлин может изменить всё. Они вместе могут.  
– Мы можем всё изменить, – задумчиво проговорил он.

– И что это значит? – Выражение лица Артура и его последняя фраза сбили Мерлина с толку и испортили воинственный настрой.  
– Это значит, что мы можем всё изменить. Закончить эту бесконечную холодную войну. Мы, не кто-то другой. Поэтому мне и не нужен здесь кто-то ещё, с ними у меня ничего не получится. Но получится с тобой.  
Этот разговор вышел совсем не таким, каким оба его себе представляли. Какая-то понятная только им обоим истина открылась именно теперь, когда они действительно _поговорили_. Мерлин собирался потребовать у Артура, чтобы тот снял это непонятное заклятье, защищавшее его от эмпатичской силы. Это нужно было, чтобы убедиться, что тот не врет, говоря о неприкосновенности его родных и друзей. Но теперь Мерлин почему-то верил, будто всё равно почувствовал его даже сквозь неизвестные чары. Он вдруг понял, что ужасно устал, и просто спросил:  
– Почему я больше тебя не чувствую?  
Артур поджал губы и молча вытянул из ворота рубашки цепочку, висевшую на шее. На ней Мерлин увидел, безусловно, древний медальон, и тогда он всё понял. Такой медальон было невероятно трудно разыскать, и стоил он, наверняка, несусветных денег. И Мерлин ещё никогда не видел ни один из них: медальонов, которые так впитывали ту или иную силу, что могли защитить от воздействия противоположной.  
– Откуда он у тебя? – прошептал Мерлин. Он не собирался шептать, но голос подвел его.  
Артур просто посмотрел на него и не стал отвечать. Впрочем, Мерлину и не нужен был этот ответ. Ему было необъяснимо обидно, что Артур закрылся от него при помощи этой штуки, но, с другой стороны, так они в каком-то смысле были в равном положении.

11

Они не стали больше ничего обсуждать, давая друг другу время подумать. И раздумья пришлось оставить на потом, потому что, поднимаясь по лестнице, Мерлин вдруг вспомнил:  
– Черт, я забыл пожелать Моргане спокойной ночи, – обеспокоенно проговорил он.  
Артур рядом фыркнул, довольный данным поводом для насмешки.  
– Ну ты и девчонка, Мерлин, – ответил он, и Мерлин против своей воли обратил внимание на то, что Артур впервые назвал его по имени. Хотя, возможно, это вовсе и не стоило его внимания.  
– Вообще-то это нужно ей, а не мне, – сказал эмпат, останавливаясь у своей двери и не зная, что делать дальше. Конечно, он мог чувствовать других на некотором расстоянии, даже сквозь стены и двери, но вот для воздействия ему необходимо было подобраться ближе.  
– Подожди-ка, – Артур тут же стал серьезен, быстро сообразив, что это значит. – Это благодаря тебе она хорошо спала в последние дни?  
Мерлин пожал плечами, избегая взгляда Пендрагона. Он действительно каждый вечер помогал ей уснуть. Даже если после совместного ужина Моргана сразу уходила к себе, не оставаясь посидеть с ним, Мерлин незаметно освобождал её сознание и насылал на неё легкую, но ощутимую усталость, которая, конечно, не валила её с ног тут же, но брала своё незадолго после того, как девушка добиралась до спальни. И его начинало беспокоить то, что за сутки отрицательные эмоции всё равно успевали скопиться и грозили Моргане очередными кошмарами.  
– Тебе для этого нужно войти к ней, да? – сразу перешел к делу Артур.  
– Желательно, – ответил Мерлин, наконец, поднимая глаза. – Или хотя бы не иметь преград в виде стен и дверей.  
Пендрагон уже знакомым движением схватил его за рукав.  
– Тогда пойдем! – и потащил по коридору.  
– Эй, стой! – запротестовал Мерлин, хотя вырваться не попытался. – А что, если она ещё не спит? А мы вот так к ней ввалимся!  
Артур нахмурил брови, останавливаясь.  
– Тогда я зайду пожелать спокойной ночи, а ты попытаешься всё сделать, не попадаясь ей на глаза.  
Эмрис кивнул, соглашаясь: ему тоже казалось, что Моргана не будет в восторге, если узнает, что он уже на протяжении недели без её ведома залезает к ней в голову. Она была уверена, что её мучения прекратились и всё вернулось на круги своя, а Мерлин, пусть и запустил процесс восстановления, вовсе не является и далее необходимым звеном.  
Артур постучал в дверь, и они услышали недовольный голос Морганы:  
– Входи, Артур. Тебе что-то надо? Я уже ложусь спать.  
Мерлин прислонился спиной к стене, чтобы не засветиться, когда Артур заходил в комнату, предусмотрительно оставляя дверь приоткрытой.  
– Я хотел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.  
Мерлин осторожно заглянул внутрь: Моргана уже лежала в кровати, и в спальне горела лишь лампа на ночном столике. Пендрагон встал перед сестрой таким образом, что явно закрывал собой вход, и Мерлин мысленно похвалил его за находчивость. Теперь только немножко магии…  
– И тебе спокойной ночи, – бесстрастно произнесла Моргана. – Если ты больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать.  
Мерлин замер, понимая, что намечающийся разговор не для его ушей. По крайней мере, Моргана была настроена решительно, хотя теперь ей страшно хотелось спать. Артур же, очевидно, не горел желанием обсуждать что бы то ни было.  
– Моргана, перестань, – сказал он, качая головой.  
– Да что это за тайна-то такая, что ты не можешь мне сказать?! – Девушка злилась, хотя у неё уже почти не было на это сил.  
– Нет никакой тайны. – Фраза была произнесена с такой интонацией, словно Артур повторял её уже с десяток раз.  
– Ты очень странный, Артур Пендрагон, – прошипела Моргана, и Мерлин мог себе представить, что при этом она недобро прищурилась, хотя и не видел её лица. – И я выясню, в чем тут дело.  
Эмпат развернулся и тихими шагами направился в свою комнату, не дослушивая, будет ли продолжен разговор.

Что скрывал Артур от Морганы? Куда он пропал почти на неделю? Почему не тронул никого из близких Мерлина и считал, что именно с ним он сможет «всё изменить»?  
Ещё Мерлина интересовало, откуда Пендрагон взял тот волшебный медальон, но это уже был скорее научный интерес – неужели можно было не заинтересоваться таким древним и сильным магическим артефактом?  
Ответ на вопрос, зачем Артуру этот медальон понадобился, был очевиден: он не доверял Мерлину, так же, как Мерлин не доверял ему, что было вполне понятно. Он не мог допустить, чтобы эмпат стал манипулировать им, особенно воочию увидев, на что тот способен. Конечно, Мерлин считал себя выше подобных поступков, поэтому в глубине души был оскорблен тем, что кто-то мог его в этом заподозрить. С другой стороны, Артур его совершенно не знал и, увы, не мог оценить всего его благородства и искренности душевных порывов.

Утро встретило Мерлина мрачным небом, собирающимся пролиться дождем и штормовым уже даже на вид ветром, который будто бы напоминал о скором приближении осени. На улицу выходить совершенно не хотелось, и, умываясь, Мерлин подумывал о том, чтобы попросить-таки у Гвен достать где-нибудь бумагу, и, наконец, порисовать. Ему нравилось рисовать такую погоду.  
Гвен после вчерашнего похода в кино была в романтическом расположении духа и разве что не кружилась в вальсе, расставляя тарелки для завтрака. Сонный Артур уже сидел за столом, читая газету, и не обратил на вошедшего и поздоровавшегося с присутствовавшими Мерлина никакого внимания. Зато Гвен радостно поприветствовала его и пообещала, что завтрак будет буквально через минуту.  
Садясь на своё уже привычное место, Мерлин заметил на столе инструмент, для завтрака явно не предназначенный: по-видимому, Ланс слишком отвлекся на Гвен и забыл в столовой секатор. Мерлин усмехнулся и потянулся к нему, чтобы отложить в сторону, но, когда его пальцы коснулись холодного металла, вдруг резко втянул ртом воздух и выпрямился. Видение было такой силы, что сомневаться не пришлось: увиденное уже очень, очень близко.  
Мерлин вскочил из-за стола и бросился к выходу, не замечая, как на него в удивлении устремились взгляды Артура и Гвен. В дверях, соединявших столовую и гостиную, он вдруг остановился, будто что-то вспомнив, и бросился обратно, к Артуру, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. То ли от удивления, то ли по какой-то другой причине Артур не стал сопротивляться, выбегая вместе с ним на улицу, под уже начинавший накрапывать дождик.  
– Что такое? – спросил на бегу Пендрагон, пытаясь заглянуть Мерлину в лицо.  
Мерлин на секунду остановился, смотря на развилку перед собой, но потом снова бросился бежать, выбрав левую дорожку и пробормотав что-то вроде «Сюда».  
– Эй, Мерлин! – теперь голос Артура был громче. – Что случилось??  
– Ланса сейчас… пришибет деревом, – выдохнул эмпат, продолжая сосредоточенно смотреть вперед.  
И уже через несколько мгновений, завернув за очередной угол, они увидели и Ланса, беспечно насвистывавшего что-то в такт мелодии в наушниках, и дерево, беспощадно падавшее на него со спины.  
– Ну! – Мерлин толкнул Артура вперед, и тот резко взмахнул рукой, отбрасывая Ланса в сторону. Дерево с треском упало на землю, примяв её собой в том числе и в том месте, где только что стоял садовник.  
Ланс непонимающе заозирался по сторонам, садясь и вытаскивая наушники чуть трясущимися руками. Мерлин тут же бросился к нему, и только тогда тот заметил их обоих.  
– Черт возьми, что произошло?! – слабым голосом спросил он, когда Артур и Мерлин подняли его на ноги.  
– Артур спас тебе жизнь, – не задумываясь, ответил Мерлин, отряхивая его джинсы от травы, и тут же ощутил, как начали гореть щеки. Он. Назвал. Артура. По имени.  
– Если бы не ты, я бы сейчас сидел дома и пил чай, – удивленно возразил Артур.  
– _Вы_ спасли мне жизнь, – подытожил Ланс.  
Мерлин невольно поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Артуром.

12

– Шоколад, серьезно? – Артур быстрее всех отошел от шока и начал откалывать шутки. Мерлин настоял на том, чтобы Ланса, только что чуть не попрощавшегося с жизнью, не просто отпаивали горячим чаем, но и накормили шоколадом, которого, безусловно, не могло не быть в доме, где жила Моргана. – Ты, случаем, не профессор Люпин? Ланс, ты не видел дементоров?  
Мерлин чуть было не вставил упрекающее «Магглы не видят дементоров!», смотря на него страшными глазами, но Артур, кажется, уже по одному его виду и сам понял, что сказал что-то не то. Однако, ни Ланс, ни Гвен, кажется, понятия не имели, о чем он говорил, а Моргана и вовсе не обращала на брата внимания. Мерлин, в свою очередь, подивился тому, что Артур вообще читал такие книги. Интересно, он считает себя гриффиндорцем? Эмпат ухватился за эти нелепые мысли, чтобы отвлечься от того, что он чувствовал. Конечно, он видел и более страшные вещи, а какие-то события так и не удавалось предотвратить. В этот раз всё сложилось удачно, но таким уж был Мерлин: он не мог просто пережить и забыть, и сейчас, в придачу к собственным ощущениям, всё ещё продолжал чувствовать испытанный Лансом шок, захвативший Гвен испуг и нахлынувшее на Моргану волнение. Может быть, у Артура тоже были не железные нервы, и за шутками он скрывал собственные переживания, но об этом Мерлин больше судить не мог.  
Когда после завтрака все разошлись по своим делам, Мерлин остался сидеть за столом, уйдя в себя. Видимо, его решили не трогать: в соседней гостиной слышались голоса и какие-то передвижения – но к нему не подходили, ничего не спрашивали. Ему нужно было, как это называется, просто «переработать» произошедшее, и тогда его отпускало, можно было идти дальше, однако лучше всего переступить через невидимые барьеры помогало общение… обычно с Уиллом. Но Уилла сейчас не было рядом.  
Мерлин сам не заметил, как встал из-за стола и вошел в гостиную и, разумеется, не заметил также и столик, оказавшийся прямо по курсу, и тем более, не обратил внимания на то, что на нём стояло. Очнулся он только когда чашки и, кажется, блюдца с грохотом полетели на пол, и то, что ещё секунду назад было посудой, рассыпалось под ногами звенящими осколками.  
– Ну молодец, теперь ты точно не жилец, – тут же послышался голос Артура, удобно расположившегося на диване с какими-то бумагами.  
– Да что такое-то, это всего лишь чашки! – сразу вскинулся Мерлин, действительно не понимая, что страшного в паре разбитых чашек. Он регулярно во что-нибудь врезался и уже давно перестал расстраиваться по этому поводу. Эдвин даже как-то сказал, что это одна из его отличительных особенностей: вроде как, услышал грохот – знай, сюда идет Мерлин.  
– Это любимый сервиз Морганы, для торжественных случаев, – поучительно произнес Пендрагон, подняв в воздух указательный палец, и Мерлин, наконец, понял, что тот вовсе не имел в виду, что его самого как-либо расстраивает утеря посуды, он просто предупреждает о расправе, которую обязательно учинит над ним Моргана, когда узнает.  
– Репаро, – устало проговорил Мерлин, помахав рукой над горой осколков, и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Артуром. Тот усмехнулся, оценив шутку, и отложил свои бумаги в сторону, как будто готовясь к светской беседе. – Что вообще этот сервиз делал посреди комнаты? – поинтересовался Эмрис.  
– Гвен решила вытереть пыль, наверное. Но отвлеклась на бедного Ланса и куда-то убежала, – пожал плечами Артур, а потом вдруг нахмурился. Мерлин ещё не успел понять, в чем дело, когда тот чуть наклонился вперед и одним взглядом приказал осколкам забиться под всё тот же диван, а затем непринужденно откинулся обратно на спинку. Эмпат и моргнуть не успел, как в комнате возникла Моргана.  
– Тут что-то разбилось? Все живы? – спросила она, даже не смотря в их сторону: девушка сосредоточенно рылась в сумочке.  
– Мерлин просто врезался в стол, но жить, я надеюсь, будет, – ехидно ответил Артур, явно довольный собой. Не «скорее всего», не «я полагаю» – «я надеюсь». Всё ехидство разбилось об эти два слова.  
Моргана одарила Мерлина сочувствующим взглядом.  
– Ты куда-то собираешься? – как бы невзначай спросил Артур. Моргана уже сто лет никуда не выходила, и он одновременно удивился, обрадовался и насторожился, увидев её при полном параде, явно отправляющуюся в свет.  
– Встречаюсь с Моргаузой, – невозмутимо сказала Моргана, хотя внутренне уже готовилась к протесту брата. – Ночью пойдем в клуб, так что меня не жди.  
Артур закатил глаза. И без эмпатии было понятно, что компанию сестры он не одобряет, но он лишь помотал головой.  
– Не вздумай ей ничего рассказывать, – строго произнес он, взглядом указав на Мерлина. Моргана покачала головой, упрекая брата в недоверии. – И осторожно там. Если что, звони.  
– Конечно, позвоню, – успокоила она, – но ты же знаешь, Мо меня в обиду не даст. Пока. – Она наклонилась к Артуру, коротко поцеловав его в щеку, улыбнулась Мерлину какой-то фальшивой улыбкой и ушла.  
Эмрис не стал ничего спрашивать. Его совершенно не интересовало, кто такая эта Моргауза и почему она у Артура в немилости. Но ему почему-то не хотелось смотреть на мрачного Пендрагона, погрузившегося в свои мысли, поэтому Мерлин решил сам чуть ли не впервые с ним заговорить.  
– Так что, моя казнь отменяется? – Артур лишь перевел на него непонимающий взгляд. – Не распнет меня пока что Моргана за убиение сервиза? Как часто она им пользуется, сколько мне осталось жить?  
Лицо Пендрагона снова озарила улыбка. Он словно лет на пять помолодел за эту одну секунду.  
– Думаю, можно будет заказать копию, и мы замнем это дело. Ты мне ещё нужен живым, – и не успел Мерлин сам помрачнеть, как тот продолжил: – Я как-то лет в десять разозлился и совершенно потерял контроль над своей магией. – Он засмеялся, явно с наслаждением вспоминая это памятное событие. Мерлин заметил, что его губы тоже непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. Артур был красивым, когда смеялся. Не то чтобы без этого он был некрасив… и не то чтобы Мерлин вообще об этом задумывался. – В доме разбилось всё, что только могло разбиться, все стекла повылетали. Но самое страшное: разбились три Морганины китайские вазочки, которые отец привез ей буквально за неделю до этого. Ох, даже гнев отца не был страшен так, как гнев Морганы. Она месяца два мне жизни не давала: подкарауливала за углами, подменяла шампунь на клей, подсыпала всякую гадость в еду… но я стойко выдержал все испытания, – гордо произнес он. – Ну а вообще потом отец купил ей другие вазочки взамен разбившихся, и она, вроде бы, успокоилась. Конечно, тебе она вряд ли бы налила клей вместо шампуня… но, боюсь, теперь её методы стали куда изощреннее.  
Мерлин посмотрел на него огромными глазами, выражая явный ужас от услышанного. Артур снова рассмеялся и уверил, что не даст его в обиду этой страшной фурии и сегодня же отправит фото сервиза мастеру, который сделает точную копию. Мерлин понимал, что глупо испытывать благодарность в такой ситуации, когда Артур сделает обещанное скорее для себя, чем для него, но ему почему-то стало очень уютно на этом диване, рядом с Артуром, который только что так просто рассказал ему историю из своего детства.  
– Значит, ты можешь взрывать предметы? – Мерлин задал вопрос прежде, чем успел подумать, зачем ему вообще это нужно.  
– Ну, людей взрывать я не пробовал, – хмыкнул Пендрагон, весело глядя на него. – Ещё могу замедлять движение, иногда получается, будто время останавливаю, – улыбнулся он. – В принципе, это всё одно и то же, только в разных направлениях.  
Артур говорил об этом так просто, как будто в его силах действительно не было ничего особенного. Мерлин, конечно, не много знал о кинезе и его разновидностях, но способность ускорять и замедлять движение молекул до такой степени, что предметы взрывались или же останавливались, явно не входила в стандартную комплектацию среднестатистического кинуала. Наверное, стоило подумать об этом на досуге, хотя Мерлин сомневался, что от этого будет какой-то толк. Вряд ли размышления приведут его ещё к какому-то выводу, кроме очевидного: Артур очень силен. И Мерлин решил не забивать голову, просто сказал, отвечая искренностью на искренность:  
– Когда мне было девять, мама отвела меня в парк развлечений, и на очередных горках мне стало так страшно, что… половину людей в парке вывернуло наизнанку. Меня вывернуло только после того, как я всё это увидел, честное слово, – с улыбкой добавил он и не смог удержаться, начав хохотать вслед за Пендрагоном. – Вообще-то это не очень приятное воспоминание!  
Сквозь слезы смеха Мерлин посмотрел на запрокинувшего голову смеющегося Артура и осознал, что он просто не может больше считать его врагом. И когда это Мерлину успело снести крышу?..

13

Так и не дождавшись Гвен, Мерлин решил спросить насчет чистых листов бумаги Артура, на что тот ответил вопросом на вопрос: «Собираешься начать писать мемуары?» И Мерлин сразу же возненавидел ту глупую, совершенно бестолковую часть себя, которая вдруг возомнила, что Артур может относиться к нему по-человечески. Буркнув что-то невнятное в ответ, он встал, собираясь подняться к себе в комнату и провести весь оставшийся день подальше от этого напыщенного придурка. Однако Артур удивил его: остановил и велел следовать за ним. Они пришли в кабинет, где Мерлин первым делом тоскливо уставился на ноутбук. Конечно, это не укрылось от Пендрагона, и теперь можно было не сомневаться: без хозяина в эту комнату Мерлин зайти не сможет. А может, и до этого не смог бы.  
Артур щедрым движением достал с полки чуть ли не полпачки бумаги и протянул Мерлину, спросив, нужно ли ему что-нибудь ещё. Мерлин пробормотал, что ручки и карандаши в его комнате есть, но ему пригодилась бы стирательная резинка… которой у Артура, конечно же, не оказалось. Но Мерлин был доволен и тем, что получил. Он вернулся в свою комнату, устроился на подоконнике, подложив под спину мягкую подушку, и принялся рисовать.  
Поначалу он думал, что испортившееся из-за Пендрагона настроение помешает ему нарисовать хоть что-то приличное, но уже через пару минут полностью погрузился в работу, не обращая внимания на то, что рисует вовсе не пейзаж за окном, как собирался. В какой-то момент он вдруг опомнился, удивленно смотря на портрет Артура перед собой, но потом решил, что у него нет никакой необходимости скрывать что-либо от самого себя. Да, он рисует Пендрагона. И да, он ещё никогда не был так вдохновлен, как сейчас.  
Казалось, каждым движением он будто дотрагивался до лица настоящего Артура, и у него перехватывало дыхание. Так некстати вспомнились преследующие его сны, и Мерлин обессилено закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову назад и несильно стукнувшись затылком о стену. Всё это было нелепо и не имело абсолютно никакого смысла. Наверняка, именно эти дурацкие сны и привели Мерлина к таким странным мыслям. Ведь не поведение же Артура? Артур не проявлял к нему никакого подобного интереса, а ещё и раздобыл этот медальон… Эмпат был нужен ему лишь для достижения своих корыстных целей, а этот дружеский разговор сегодня Артур завел просто от нечего делать.  
Мерлин вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась и в комнату ворвался Гавейн.  
– Мерлин, подъем! – Он подбежал к эмпату и дернул вверх, схватив за ткань на плече и пытаясь стащить с подоконника. Мерлину пришлось судорожно прижать пачку листов к себе, чтобы не выронить своё позорное творчество. – Что вы оба такие кислые? – Теперь он заметил стоявшего на пороге Артура, который, засунув руки в карманы, без особого энтузиазма наблюдал за действиями друга.  
– Гавейн, сказано тебе, у всех свои дела, что ты пристал со своей «Живой сталью», – проговорил Артур, надеясь всё-таки отделаться от навязываемого совместного просмотра фильма и вернуться к делам. У него совершенно не было настроения для посиделок с Гавейном.  
– Артур, ты уже позеленеешь скоро от своих дел, мир без тебя не рухнет! – не сдавался тот. – Я что, зря взял фильм? Нет уж, сейчас мы идем его смотреть! Мерлин, что это у тебя? – Гавейн, казалось, вообще не имел никакого представления о личном пространстве и частной жизни: отцепившись от плеча Мерлина, он схватил его листы и попытался вытянуть из рук. Эмрис едва ли не обхватил себя в попытке сохранить достоинство и не показать свой рисунок, когда снова услышал голос Артура. Как, мать его, чертова спасителя!  
– Гавейн, – укоризненно произнес тот, – оставь его в покое, идем смотреть твой дурацкий фильм.  
Гавейн тут же переключил своё внимание на него, оборачиваясь.  
– Ну вот так бы и сразу! – обрадовался он. – Мерлин, пойдем! – Отвертеться от настойчивого приглашения было невозможно.

Фильм оказался вовсе не таким плохим, как предполагал Артур, а ведь от Гавейна можно было ожидать чего угодно. Фильм с названием «Живая сталь» вполне мог оказаться какой-нибудь порнушкой, с него бы сталось. Не то чтобы Артур категорически имел что-то против порнушки, но смотреть её в компании Мерлина он бы точно не хотел.  
Мерлин сидел с другой стороны от Гавейна и был полностью поглощен действием на экране. Артур уже не раз замечал, что когда тот думал о чем-то или с кем-то разговаривал, или вот так же смотрел телевизор с Гавейном, то просто переставал обращать внимание на окружающий мир. Вот как сегодня: настолько погрузился в мысли, что свернул чайный столик с Морганиным сервизом (Гвен очень удивилась, когда обнаружила на месте оставленной ей посуды пустоту). Наверное, эта особенность связана с тем, что он эмпат – пропускает через себя всё, с чем так или иначе взаимодействует.  
Артур был рад, что ему удалось разыскать медальон, так хотя бы его чувства были защищены от непрестанного анализа. Конечно, главную проблему – эти горячие сны! – приобретение медальона всё равно не решило (и это означало, что эмпат тут не при чем, с облегчением отметил для себя Артур), но всё-таки то, что творилось у него в душе, принадлежало только ему.

После просмотра «Живой стали» и ещё двух фильмов, совершенно случайно оказавшихся у Гавейна с собой, тот заявил, что отправляется спать, и, не дожидаясь никакой реакции, покинул гостиную, решив занять одну из гостевых спален. Было уже за полночь, и ехать домой совсем не хотелось. Мерлин с трудом держал глаза открытыми и тоже встал, собираясь попрощаться с Артуром и пойти к себе. Однако Пендрагон по своей бесцеремонной привычке схватил его за запястье и потянул обратно.  
– Эй, ты куда это?  
Мерлин потрясенно выдохнул, снова падая на диван. Вот и начали сбываться его сны.  
Он медленно перевел испуганный взгляд на Артура – тот выглядел не менее растерянно.  
– Что? – выдавил из себя Мерлин, сам не понимая, о чем именно спрашивает: о том, почему Артур не дал ему уйти, или о причине, по которой тот смотрел на него, словно у него над головой вдруг засветился нимб.  
– Э, дежа вю… – пробормотал Артур и отвел взгляд, несколько раз моргнув, будто это могло помочь прогнать видение. У Мерлина по спине пробежал холодок. – То есть, мы же должны дождаться Моргану, верно? – как можно более спокойно попытался сказать он.  
– Да, – машинально ответил Мерлин, смотря, как Артур нервно облизывает губы.  
– Тогда придется ещё немного пободрствовать, доктор Эмрис. – Он улыбнулся и повернулся к Мерлину, выглядя при этом, как виноватый ребенок. Мерлин не смог не улыбнуться в ответ и лишь большим усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы потрепать его по волосам.  
Он успокоил себя тем, что не было ничего страшно в исполнении сна, в котором они вдвоем просто смотрели телевизор, сидя на диване в гостиной. В конце концов, они же были не в спальне Артура (которую Мерлин уже знал так же хорошо, как свою собственную, хотя ни разу там не был). И он не позволит себе зайти в эту спальню, ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Мерлин не помнил, что они в итоге стали смотреть. Помнил только бесконечные зевки Артура и его смех. Потом, вроде бы, смех стих, но к тому моменту Мерлин уже не соображал, что происходит вокруг, неумолимо погружаясь в теплую негу.  
Ему действительно было на удивление тепло – обычно Мерлин беспрестанно мёрз, даже сам того не замечая, а его пальцы всегда оставались холодными. В детстве мама грела их своими ладонями, но когда-то детство закончилось, и больше Мерлин никому такого не позволял. Да и не то чтобы кто-то горел желанием греть ему руки.  
Но сейчас он чувствовал тепло, исходившее откуда-то снаружи и одновременно изнутри, словно в нём вдруг открылся мощный источник энергии. Мерлин блаженно потянулся… и резко открыл глаза. Источник тепла, тот, что был снаружи, заворочался, шумно дыша, и собственнически закинул на него ногу. Ах да, опять этот сон – Мерлин успокоился. Он, Артур, диван, жаркие поцелуи – разве он не видел этого раньше? Эмпат повернул голову и встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами. Конечно, в темноте цвета не было видно, но Мерлину казалось, что он видит его так же ясно, как при полуденном солнце.  
– Мерлин… – прошептал Артур, и сердце Мерлина дико забилось в груди, сразу стало тяжело дышать, а Артур, через секунду накрывший его губы своими, и вовсе усложнил задачу.  
Мерлин погрузился в поцелуй, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым. Ведь мог же он позволить себе быть счастливым во сне? Ощущение Артура рядом казалось таким знакомым, таким правильным. Пробравшиеся под футболку пальцы, поглаживавшие его ребра, были такими реальными… Мерлин обеими руками вцепился в рубашку Артура, боясь отпускать и отчаянно не желая просыпаться.  
И тогда он открыл глаза. Снова. Но ничего не изменилось. Только тело над ним напряглось, а через секунду Артур отскочил в сторону, споткнулся в темноте о столик, выругался, наступил на пульт, снова выругался, вслепую нашаривая его на полу и выключая включившийся было телевизор.  
Мерлин едва ли уловил его манипуляции, в ужасе осознавая, что только что произошло. Значит. Это. Был. Не сон. И Артур тоже не спал – ведь он осмысленно смотрел ему в глаза. Но если у Мерлина была причина, по которой он позволил себе поддаться, то какого черта делал Артур?! Эмпату показалось, что его голова сейчас просто взорвется. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что в видениях, где был Артур, он был счастлив. Но это было совершенно необъяснимо, и Мерлин не собирался узнавать, каким образом он может дойти до такого. Он не допустил бы сближения с Артуром, он убежал бы, что-нибудь придумал…  
Он не заметил, как скорчился на диване, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лбом, пряча лицо.  
– Мерлин. – И всё вдруг остановилось. Артур сидел рядом (Мерлин чувствовал его такое знакомое тепло!) и аккуратно тряс его за плечо. – Слушай, извини, я не собирался. Я просто…  
– Что ты просто?! – взорвался Мерлин, будто Артур один был во всем виноват, целовал ничего не подозревающего парня, который и не думал ему отвечать. Но, черт возьми, Мерлин думал, что это сон! Он был уверен!  
– Я думал, что мне это снится… – мрачно произнес Артур, и тогда Мерлин _понял_.  
– Подожди-ка, – выдохнул он, неосознанно хватая Артура за колено, но не смотря на него, просто не решаясь. – Тебе уже снилось такое раньше? Про… нас?  
Артур не ответил, но его молчание было красноречивее слов. Мерлин почувствовал, что ему начинает не хватать воздуха. Как жаль, что он не мог так просто заставить успокоиться самого себя.  
– Я думал, это твои шутки, – проговорил Пендрагон, понимая, что скрывать уже нет никакого смысла. – Думал, ты хочешь залезть ко мне в голову и свести с ума. Посчитал, что если найду медальон, то всё тебе обломаю, и сны прекратятся. – Мерлин вопросительно посмотрел на него. – Не прекратились. Но я хотя бы узнал, что это не твоих рук дело.  
– Я бы не стал! – начал было Мерлин, но тут же забыл о своем возмущении. – Господи-господи, этого не может быть…  
Почувствовав руки Артура, пытавшиеся его остановить, он понял, что сидел и в неверии мотал головой, как идиот. Обычно он умел лучше сдерживать свои эмоции, хотя их и было хоть отбавляй.  
– Чего не может быть? – Голос Артура прозвучал над самым ухом.  
– Расскажи мне, что тебе снилось. – Мерлину на секунду показалось, что он снова в своем кабинете в больнице.  
– Я не буду тебе это рассказывать! – Артур убрал руки и попытался встать, чтобы, не иначе, уйти, хлопнув дверью, но на этот раз уже Мерлин удержал его, заставляя остаться на месте.  
– Артур, ты не понимаешь. – Он попытался говорить спокойно и уверенно, как стал бы обращаться к пациенту. – Мне тоже снятся эти сны. С того самого дня, как ты снял с меня браслет. – Артур нахмурился и опустил взгляд на запястье удерживавшей его руки. – Мне снилось многое: и как мы просто общаемся, и едем куда-то вместе, готовимся к праздникам и… более интимное. – Он тоже не мог заставить себя рассказать Артуру больше. – Но это не просто сны, это видения. – Пендрагон посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. – Да-да, уж поверь мне! И то, что произошло только что, лишь тому подтверждение! Ты ведь уже видел это, во сне, правильно? И до этого… ты сказал, что у тебя дежа вю. Мы оба видели это, а потом оно сбылось! И мы даже не поняли, что всё происходит на самом деле, потому что были уверены, что это сон!  
Артур неуверенно кашлянул, и Мерлин остановился.  
– Мерлин, отпусти, пожалуйста, моё колено. – Мерлин покраснел, отцепляя пальцы от чужой ноги и взамен обхватывая руками себя самого. – И что всё это значит? – Артур был серьёзен, и что бы он ни чувствовал внутри, Мерлин этого не знал, поэтому ему стало немного спокойнее от его голоса.  
– Не знаю.  
– Ты сказал «этого не может быть» – значит, у тебя есть версия, – не сдался такой чертовски внимательный Артур.  
– Это совершенно не применимо к нашему случаю, – продолжил упрямиться Мерлин.  
– Так, живо говори, иначе я расскажу Моргане про сервиз.  
Угроза была на уровне детского сада (хотя месть Морганы, скорее всего, несколькими уровнями выше), и Мерлин рассмеялся, наконец окончательно успокаиваясь. Артур улыбнулся, смотря на него как-то почти… нежно. И Мерлин рассказал.

14

Мерлин знал, что два эмпата могут установить между собой ментальную связь. Для этого была необходима немалая сила и плюс взаимное доверие, ведь действовала она в обе стороны. Эта связь не подразумевала обмена силами, но позволяла чувствовать своего партнера вне зависимости от разделяющего вас расстояния, то есть, при её помощи, например, можно было узнать, если другой попал в беду, и найти его. Такую связь иногда пытались установить между собой лучшие друзья (Уилл даже как-то предлагал Мерлину попробовать, но тот отказался. В тот момент он переживал самый ужасный пик переходного возраста и собирался убежать из дома. Ему не нужно было, чтобы его нашли!), братья или сестры, но чаще всего – влюбленные.  
– Влюбленные, ну прекрасно, – не удержался Артур. – Раз мы с тобой не друзья и не братья, то мы, получается, как раз влюбленные? – По большому счету, он сказал это, чтобы не потерять лицо, потому что именно такой реакции от него ожидал бы… да кто угодно! На самом же деле, всё внутри сжалось, стоило Мерлину произнести эти слова. Артуру не хотелось об этом думать, но, кажется, он был обречен ещё в тот момент, когда впервые увидел Мерлина.  
– Ну нет, конечно, какие же мы влюбленные! – возразил эмпат и обиженно поджал губы. Артур очень надеялся на такой прокол. Значит, Мерлину тоже не всё равно.  
– Но тебе же понравилось меня целовать, признайся? – Он подвинулся ближе к Мерлину, осторожно облокачиваясь на диван за его спиной, но пока не предпринимая никаких действий.  
– Я думал, что это сон! – искренне воскликнул тот, но отодвигаться и не подумал.  
– Но во сне же тебе понравилось? Ну же, _Меррлин_ … – Артур урчал ему уже прямо в ухо, и заметил, что Мерлин начал слегка дрожать. Ох, это была плохая идея, очень, очень плохая. Артур сам был готов себя за неё отругать, не вспоминая даже яростный взгляд отца, который бы просто свернул ему шею за его мысли, а Мерлина бы замучил до смерти, пытаясь получить от него заклинание.  
Мерлин отчаянно выдохнул.  
– Артур, не надо, – попытался было он, но Артур перебил его, начав горячо нашептывать на ухо.  
– Ты же сам говоришь, что не видишь другого объяснения тому, что мы делим одни и те же сны – да ещё и видения! И эта связь не образуется без взаимного… притяжения. – Он решил, что не будет ничего страшного, если в его интерпретации доверие заменить притяжением.  
– А ещё она не образуется сама по себе! – всё ещё сопротивлялся Мерлин. – И недоступна для кинуалов! И нет у нас никакого притяжения!  
Мерлин был таким милым в своей попытке отрицать очевидное, что его страшно хотелось обнять. Сопливое розовое желание, Артур не отрицал, но тем не менее. И он всё-таки обнял Мерлина одной рукой, а носом уткнулся ему в волосы.  
– Во-первых, вряд ли кто-то из вас пытался установить её с кинуалом. А во-вторых… я уже говорил тебе, мы особенные. Может, на нас общие законы вообще не распространяются.  
Мерлин молча сидел, закрыв глаза и переживая своё поражение. И вот так иногда может повернуться жизнь. Тебя крадут, избивают, силой удерживают непонятно где, хотят получить от тебя то, возможно, единственное, что делает тебя особенным, а ты… просто позволяешь этому случиться. Как глупая рыбка плывешь прямо в сеть, и перестаешь сопротивляться, запутавшись. Мерлину очень, очень хотелось запутаться вместе с Артуром.

Но, по-видимому, и запутываться, и распутываться им суждено было не здесь и не сейчас. В темную гостиную вдруг ворвалась Моргана – поглощенные раздумьями Артур и Мерлин не слышали её шагов. Мерлин поначалу даже подумал, что она только что вернулась из клуба, но потом заметил, что она в ночной сорочке. А через мгновение увидел её глаза. С одной стороны, её взгляд казался осмысленным, но с другой – совершенно безумным. Артур вскочил на ноги и бросился к сестре. Её лицо исказилось яростной гримасой, в темноте, кажется, блеснули оскаленные зубы, и она вцепилась ногтями Артуру в горло. У Пендрагона была хорошая реакция, и он, разумеется, был сильнее девушки, но он не ожидал этого нападения, и потому просто стоял как вкопанный, позволяя её ногтям впиваться в кожу, даже не пытаясь вырваться.  
Всё произошедшее заняло каких-то пару секунд, и, спохватившись, Мерлин тоже чуть ли не подпрыгнул на месте, кидаясь в их сторону и без раздумий вырубая Моргану одним усилием мысли. Руки девушки тут же ослабли, и она начала безвольно оседать вниз – Мерлин едва успел подхватить её, но, покачнувшись, упал бы сам, если бы его, в свою очередь, не удержали уверенные руки пришедшего, наконец, в себя Артура. Он перехватил сестру и аккуратно уложил её на диван.  
– И что это было? – Пендрагон потерянно уставился на Мерлина, ища ответа.  
Мерлин прикрыл ладонью глаза, проклиная себя. Он не уделил Моргане должного внимания, не потрудился распознать симптомы, относясь к ней не как к пациентке, требующей тщательного обследования, а как к сестре врага, просто страдающей бессонницей. Ещё в первый раз заметив скопление негативной энергии в её душе, он должен был задуматься, что это неспроста, должен был поговорить с Морганой, узнать, что может быть тому причиной. Конечно, он очень сомневался, что она так просто согласилась бы на его помощь, не почувствовав себя при этом потенциальным клиентом психушки, но он должен был попробовать… А теперь Моргана голыми руками чуть не разодрала Артуру горло. О Боже, она пыталась убить Артура!..  
– Мерлин? – позвал его Пендрагон, и Мерлин поднял голову, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю прежде, чем начнет безудержно сыпать фразами вроде «Артур, мне так жаль!» и «Господи, какой я дурак!» Он начал мелко дрожать, в то время как в голове пронеслась ехидная мысль о том, что ему самому скоро придется лечить нервы.  
– Артур, это очень плохо, – сказал он, наконец, совладав с собой. – Я должен был увидеть это раньше, но я… я даже подумать не мог.  
– Говори уже, – сухо произнес Артур.  
Мерлин пару секунд колебался, но отступать было некуда.  
– Я сейчас не могу сказать точно, мне нужно будет поработать с ней… но, судя по тому, что я почувствовал сейчас, это очень похоже на… – «диссоциативное расстройство идентичности», Мерлин проглотил термин, за которым так хотелось скрыться, – раздвоение личности. Возможно, она не могла спать потому, что её преследовали «чужие» мысли. А теперь её расстройство усилилось. И её второе «я» кажется довольно жестоким и кровожадным. Я не могу пока сказать причину… – Мерлин замолчал, смотря на потрясенного Артура, который, скорее всего, после слов «раздвоение личности» уже ничего не слышал. Эмпат непроизвольно потянулся и положил руку ему на плечо, чуть поглаживая. – Мы со всем разберемся, я тебе обещаю, – сказал он, вовсе не уверенный в своих словах, но просто не в состоянии поступить иначе.  
Артур несколько раз кивнул, а затем нервно сглотнул, оборачиваясь к сестре. Мерлин, как послушный слуга, шел за ним, пока он нёс её обратно в спальню, а после, даже не вспомнив о данном самому себе обещании, проследовал за ним и дальше, впервые в реальности оказавшись в спальне Артура. Он, как в трансе, принес из ванной аптечку и смазал мазью Гаюса царапины на его шее, а потом, отпустив себя, прижал голову Артура к своей груди, замерев так, казалось, на целую вечность. Или, может быть, всего на мгновение.

15

Моргана действительно не хотела говорить о своих кошмарах. «Благодаря тебе всё прошло, Мерлин, я больше не хочу об этом думать». И о произошедшем ночью она ничего не помнила. Мерлин не решился пока что поднимать эту тему (разве не лучше оставить это Артуру?), но всё же, уверив её, что спрашивает исключительно из профессионального интереса, сумел узнать хотя бы самую малость.  
Моргана не помнила тех кошмаров, что ей снились. Она знала только, что видела что-то страшное и во сне будто бы сама думала ужасные вещи. Просыпаясь, она иногда ещё какое-то время продолжала верить, что это были её мысли и идеи, – туманные и неразборчивые, но пугающие. Моргане было страшно засыпать, ей казалось, что во сне она становилась другим человеком, – человеком, которым она боялась, однажды проснувшись, стать наяву.  
Мерлин уже почти не сомневался, что не ошибся с диагнозом. Другая личность Морганы начала проявляться в её снах, и в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь сны так или иначе отражают мысли и эмоции человека, его впечатления. А вот то, что девушка не помнила, что происходило во снах, означало, что её второе «я» набирало силу, захватывая разум. Возможно, прошлой ночью оно уже достаточно окрепло, не удерживаемое к тому же силами Эмриса, а может, встреча с неведомой Моргаузой послужила катализатором, но одно было ясно: оно проснулось, оно полностью овладело Морганой в тот момент, и повториться это теперь может когда угодно. Мерлин понимал, что ей необходима помощь: в первую очередь, она должна обязательно поговорить со специалистом, который выяснит, когда и по какой причине стало развиваться её мрачное и кровожадное альтер эго. Дальше ей подберут подходящее лечение, и если возможности полностью справиться с расстройством не будет, то можно хотя бы попытаться снизить все проявления до минимума, ради её же блага, ради блага Артура!..  
Мерлин зажмурился, понимая, что его мысли пошли не совсем в то русло. Ему было страшно вспоминать о том, как Моргана набросилась на Артура. Почему он стал предметом её агрессии, было ли это как-то связано с самой её причиной?.. В любом случае, в нем проснулось какое-то необоснованное, но очень сильное желание защитить Пендрагона. Может, это последствия установившейся между ними связи (в которую Эмрис до сих пор не мог поверить), или, возможно, всё гораздо прозаичнее, а оттого намного проще и сложнее одновременно.  
Услышав приглушенные мягким газоном шаги, Мерлин обрадовался, что ему не придется продолжать свои раздумья, но, обернувшись, понял, что поторопился с выводами: рядом с ним на траву опустился Артур. Поморщив нос, Мерлин последовал первому же своему порыву: пнул Пендрагона кроссовкой в ногу, оставив сочный зеленый след на светлых брюках.  
– Я тоже безумно рад тебя видеть, – ничуть не расстроившись, произнес тот и, улыбнувшись… в самом деле потянулся за поцелуем! От неожиданности Мерлин даже слегка приоткрыл рот, почувствовав себя последним идиотом, когда Артур попытался этим воспользоваться. Но даже тогда он не смог заставить себя отшатнуться, только, словно в замедленной съемке, отвернулся, так что губы Артура проскользили по его щеке. У него вдруг не оказалось никаких сил, чтобы элементарно возмутиться, они все просто схлынули, будто впитавшаяся в землю пролитая вода. Заметив, что теплое дыхание наконец исчезло с его кожи и Артур отстранился, Мерлин просто посмотрел на него, не скрывая своего удивления. – Думал тебя порадовать, – надулся Артур, и Мерлину ужасно захотелось, чтобы того и правда огорчил его отказ. Тогда можно было бы думать, что это что-то для него значит, что _Мерлин_ что-то для него значит… кроме потенциального доступа к огромной силе.  
– Между нами нет никакой связи, – упрямо возразил эмпат. – И ты меня ни коим образом не радуешь.  
Артур усмехнулся, как-то задумчиво посмотрев вниз, то ли на траву, то ли на свои ботинки. Или, возможно, на зеленую полоску, оставленную Мерлином на его брюках. Если бы речь шла о каком-нибудь другом, обычном парне, Мерлин сказал бы, что тот выглядит грустно. Но это ведь был Артур Пендрагон, богатей, кинуал, с чего ему грустить, и вообще…  
– Ну, может, это тебя хоть чуть-чуть порадует, – сказал Пендрагон, бросая Мерлину на колени большой бумажный пакет и уже поднимаясь на ноги.  
Пока Эмрис отгонял от себя глупую мысль о том, что пакет может взорваться, едва он его откроет (наверное, пересмотрел голливудских фильмов с Гавейном), Артур уже ушел, и Мерлин не смог даже благодарно посмотреть на него, когда, всё-таки открыв пакет, обнаружил в нём альбом для рисования, несколько стирательных резинок, целую гору карандашей и ручек и даже пару кисточек с красками.  
Вернувшись в дом, он первым делом принялся стирать свои рисунки из книг, чтобы, наконец, позволить Гвен унести их обратно в библиотеку. Но, даже заняв делом руки, он никак не мог выключить свои мысли. То, что Артур купил ему всё это, было мило. Он вспомнил даже о стирательной резинке! И вел он себя очень даже дружелюбно, а вот Мерлин отреагировал грубо. Но даже не чувство вины заставляло его думать о Пендрагоне – ему просто до боли хотелось быть сейчас рядом с ним. Не валять дурака, отталкивая, а просто пойти и…  
А в чем проблема? Он мог пойти к Артуру в любой момент. Сделать свой шаг навстречу, ведь Артур сегодня уже показал ему свою позицию, разве не так?  
Мерлину вдруг почудилось, что если он сейчас же не ощутит это тепло, которое согревало его вчера во сне, то просто замерзнет насмерть. Раньше с ним никогда такого не случалось, но ему было плевать. Он медленно положил книгу на стол и вышел из комнаты. Постучавшись в спальню Артура, он немного подождал, но, так и не получив ответа, решил спуститься в его кабинет. На стук Пендрагон тоже не ответил, но Мерлин слышал из-за двери его голос, поэтому всё равно вошел, даже без приглашения. Артур стоял у шкафа, запихивая огромную папку на одну из верхних полок шкафа и параллельно объясняя что-то кому-то по телефону, зажатому между ухом и плечом. Его лицо было спокойным и сосредоточенным, и поначалу он даже не обратил на Мерлина никакого внимания, будто и вовсе его не заметил. Мерлин остановился, сделав пару шагов внутрь комнаты, и тогда Артур, разобравшись, наконец, с папкой, присел на край стола, смотря на него и внимательно слушая своего собеседника. Эмпат замер на эти пару минут, пока Пендрагон говорил по телефону. Он даже дышать старался осторожно, чтобы какое-нибудь собственное резкое движение не заставило его бежать отсюда со всех ног, отказываясь принимать неизбежное. Мерлин не знал, почему это казалось ему неизбежным. Ему почему-то вспомнился тот солнечный день – последний, что он провел на свободе. Вспомнилось, как ему отчего-то захотелось кофе, который он обычно не пил, и он решил сменить курс, заскочив в любимую кофейню Фрейи. Войти в неё он так и не успел, угодив в западню Артура.  
Артур как раз закончил разговаривать и теперь молча смотрел на него, очевидно, не собираясь даже интересоваться, что ему нужно. И Мерлин просто подошел к нему, сделав эти несколько решительных шагов, и обнял, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Пендрагон на секунду замер, но потом с готовностью обнял в ответ, уверенно прижимая к себе, будто защищая. Пряча лицо в изгиб между его шеей и плечом, чувствуя легкое дыхание рядом со своим ухом, всем телом ощущая его тепло, его живую энергию, Мерлин понял, что никогда ещё не был настолько на своём месте. Там, где должен был быть. В этот момент он знал, что произнесет заклинание. Он может сколько угодно тянуть с этим, но в конечном итоге всё равно сделает то, что нужно Артуру.  
Если бы он мог читать его мысли или хотя бы ощущать его чувства, он бы знал, что в тот же момент Артур думал, что отпустит Мерлина. Пусть он даже больше никогда не увидит его – он мог ещё какое-то время удерживать его здесь, просто наслаждаясь его обществом, но Мерлин не станет изменять себе, не станет читать заклинание (а, может быть, этого заклинания и вовсе не существует, или же эмпат не способен передать его кинуалу), и Артур просто отпустит его и будет надеяться, что тот его хотя бы простит. Сейчас им предстояло разобраться, что делать с Морганой, но после… после Артур, наконец, поступит так, как считает правильным.

Никто не обратил какого-то особенного внимания на то, что на ужин Артур и Мерлин пришли вместе. Они оба молчали, в мыслях всё ещё продолжая недавно состоявшийся разговор, темой которого была Моргана, хмуро смотревшая на них со своего места за столом. Точнее, смотрела она в основном на Артура, будто чего-то от него ожидая, но Артур упорно её игнорировал. Он просто не знал, как сообщить сестре такую ужасную новость, как заставить её поверить, – ведь с чего бы Моргане считать, что у неё психическое расстройство? Кошмары ещё ни о чем не говорят – она повторяла это много раз, а нарушения сна – элементарная высокая психическая возбудимость, ничего особенного. Артур собирался посоветоваться с Гаюсом (но, хоть врач и был мастером на все руки, Мерлин сомневался, что он сам сможет чем-то помочь в этой ситуации), а поэтому вечером эмпат привычно позаботился о том, чтобы Моргана спокойно спала хотя бы этой ночью, и направился к себе.  
Мерлин точно не знал, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как он лег в кровать, собираясь отдохнуть от всех эмоций, которые он прочувствовал за последние сутки. В его голове продолжали крутиться беспокойные мысли, будто проснувшиеся разом все вместе. Он думал не только о Моргане, но и о маме, об Уилле и Фрейе, о своих пациентах… О том, что будет, когда он наконец сдастся и произнесет заклинание. Станет ли Артур таким же чудовищем, как Король из легенды? Станет ли это началом конца, очередным апокалипсисом? Сможет ли он рассказать близким о том, что произошло, что он стал причиной такого хаоса… Сможет ли он вообще отсюда выбраться, если Артуру больше ничего от него не будет нужно?.. Но нет, Мерлин не верил, что Артур может превратиться во зло. Когда отчаяние начинало захлестывать с головой, мысль о нём почему-то наоборот успокаивала, уверенное лицо Артура перед глазами заставляло панику отступать назад. Вот только если бы можно было…  
Сам не понимая, что делает, Мерлин встал с кровати и как был, босиком и в одной пижаме, вышел в коридор. Разумеется, под дверью в комнату Артура не было ни намека на полоску света, но это не помешало Мерлину постучать, по большому счету, даже не надеясь, что ему откроют. Однако уже через какие-то несколько секунд он оказался лицом к лицу с Артуром, который удивленно посмотрел на него и молча отошел в сторону, пропуская внутрь. Мерлин и хотел бы объяснить, что он здесь делает, но не мог, да, казалось, Артуру и не нужно было никакого объяснения. Он, всё так же не говоря ни слова, забрался обратно в кровать, и Мерлин, не долго думая, нырнул под одеяло вслед за ним.  
– Не прогоняй меня, – всё-таки решился произнести он, прижимаясь к Артуру под теплым одеялом и чувствуя, как тот притягивает его в объятие. Мерлин наконец смог спокойно выдохнуть.  
– Я тебя и не прогоняю, балда, – сонно ответил Артур, как будто его действия не говорили сами за себя. – Я даже рад, что ты пришел. Может быть, теперь я смогу спокойно уснуть…  
Мерлин хмыкнул ему куда-то в шею.  
– Может быть, я бы в это и поверил… если бы не этот твой медальон. – Это утомительное чувство незаконченности, неполноты преследовало Мерлина, временами словно перекрывая кислород. Ему нужен был Артур. И ему нужно было его чувствовать.  
Артур чуть приподнялся, смотря на него, но тьма полностью скрывала его выражение лица.  
– Я вообще не представляю, как вы строите отношения. У одного, например, плохой день, он устал или, может быть, переживает по какому-то поводу, или зол, или… да что угодно. А другой сразу: «Ах ты скотина, я что тебе сделал? Да как ты так со мной можешь, я что, по-твоему, ничего не чувствую?..»  
– Артур, – прервал его Мерлин. – Можно? – Он осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, провел пальцами по цепочке на его шее. Артур замер, его напряжение ощущалось и без всякой эмпатии. Мерлин ждал. От этого ответа зависело так много… казалось, что едва ли не всё.  
– Можно, – обреченно выдохнул Артур, бросаясь в омут с головой. Мерлин снял цепочку… и тут же выронил, когда на него обрушился целый шквал чужих эмоций. Чужих и в то же время таких своих, знакомых, долгожданных. Если Король испытывал хотя бы малую часть того, что чувствовал по отношению к нему Артур, то неудивительно, что Нимуэ не сомневалась в нём и была готова ради него на всё. Теперь у Мерлина тоже не было сомнений, и пусть хоть весь мир поглотит тьма, он ответит Артуру такой же обжигающей взаимностью.  
Мерлин потянулся к нему за поцелуем, в то же время медленно и очень осторожно позволяя себе коснуться его своими собственными чувствами, чтобы показать, что происходит у него в душе, чтобы он тоже не сомневался и не боялся. Артур встретил его на полпути, опрокидывая на спину и нависая сверху, одновременно покоряя, присваивая и защищая. Нет, Артур не мог нести тьму. А даже если бы и мог – не стал бы.

16

– Артур! Артур, Мерлина ниг… – Ворвавшаяся в комнату и не остановившаяся даже чтобы постучать Гвен замерла, оборвав своё восклицание на полуслове. Мерлин сразу ярко ощутил её смущение и недоумение и, запоздало отреагировав, натянул одеяло на голову, прячась от окружающего мира.  
– Всё в порядке, он здесь, – как ни в чем не бывало проговорил Артур на удивление бодрым голосом и прижал его к себе, хотя казалось, что ближе было уже некуда. Мерлин отстраненно подумал о том, что всю ночь проспал в его уютных объятиях, и даже сейчас ему не хотелось шевелиться. Артуру, по всей видимости, тоже, раз, проснувшись уже какое-то время назад (судя по всё тому же бодрому голосу), он ни на йоту не двинулся и не отпустил его. Но все эти мысли терялись в нахлынувшей на Мерлина нежности, буквально затоплявшей его изнутри. Он ещё никогда в своей жизни не сталкивался с подобным и никогда сам не испытывал признательности такой силы (хотя ему трудно было определить словами то, что он чувствовал). Артур был удивительным.  
Гвен сразу будто испарилась в воздухе, быстро и тихо закрыв за собой дверь, и они снова остались одни.  
– Что тебе сегодня снилось? – спросил Артур в затылок Мерлина, зарываясь носом в темные волосы.  
Мерлин потянулся, приятно проскользив кожей по коже, и вынырнул из-под одеяла.  
– Что какой-то чересчур самоуверенный блондин вытворял со мной всякие непристойности, а потом нежно обнимал и шептал обещания в ночи… – пробормотал он, не желая открывать глаза и сбрасывать наваждение. «А ещё, что это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни», – добавил он про себя, посчитав, что произносить это вслух как-то уж совсем несолидно.  
– Тебе это только приснилось, – фыркнул Артур, и Мерлин аккуратно двинул ему локтем в ребра, но тот даже не подумал его отпускать.

Моргана была вне себя – это Мерлин понял, ещё даже не спустившись в гостиную. Разумеется, Гвен не смогла удержать язык за зубами, и к тому моменту, как Артур и Мерлин покинули спальню, о том, что ночевали они там вместе, был в курсе уже, наверное, весь Лондон с окрестностями. Мерлин точно не знал, почему какие-то либо его отношения с Артуром могли так разозлить Моргану, она шипела что-то об эгоизме Артура, его безразличии к другим… О том, что он был таким же, как их отец: жестоким и бессердечным, готовым на всё ради достижения своей цели – даже пойти по головам, причинить людям боль. Артур молча смотрел на сестру, не пошевелившись, даже когда она подскочила к нему и уже во второй раз за последние два дня сомкнула пальцы вокруг его горла. Зато Мерлин не собирался бездействовать, глядя, как Моргана с безумным блеском в глазах пытается задушить Артура. Он решительно ворвался в её подсознание, на этот раз почувствовав даже небольшое сопротивление, и отключил её связь с реальностью. В этот раз Моргана медленно осела на пол. И только после этого Мерлин заметил замершую на пороге Гвен, в ужасе смотревшую на происходящее.  
– Артур, её нужно срочно отвести в больницу, пока она не проснулась. – Артур потерянно посмотрел на Мерлина, и тот прекрасно понял, о чем он думает. – Я останусь здесь. Скажи доктору Грин, что вас отправил я. Ты ведь с ней уже разговаривал? Объясни ей всё, она скажет, что делать дальше.  
– Но…  
– Всё остальное потом.

Гвен вызвалась ехать вместе с Артуром, и Мерлин не завидовал ему, ведь это означало, что тому придется всё ей объяснять. Сам Мерлин остался сидеть на диване в гостиной, изо всех сил стараясь ни о чем не думать.  
Очевидно, расстройство Морганы было как-то связано с их с Артуром отцом, хотя он ни разу не слышал, чтобы Моргана плохо о нём отзывалась. Хотя, возможно, это тоже было частью проблемы: если она долгое время держала свои претензии и обиды в себе, не пытаясь разобраться, обсудить их, а потом, со смертью отца, и вовсе потеряв всякую возможность разрешения конфликта, – то вопрос был только в том, когда она взорвется и в каком виде выплеснется всё её разочарование.  
Мерлин понимал, что попытка абстрагироваться от всех мыслей обречена на провал. Он не мог не думать о том, как помочь Моргане, чему его учили, что он читал в многочисленных книгах… Но без самой Морганы разобраться с её проблемой было невозможно, а Мерлин был заперт здесь и не мог покинуть дом без разрешения Артура. Артура, который уехал, конечно, даже не вспомнив про свой шпионский медальон, и к этому моменту уже наверняка получил полное сканирование всех своих помыслов под пронзающим взглядом доктора Грин, которая вдруг обнаружила, что перед ней стоит кинуал, которого она по какой-то непонятной причине не вычислила в первый раз.  
Этой ночью в уютной темноте и в объятиях Артура Мерлин решил-таки задать ему уже давно мучивший его вопрос.  
– Мой отец с самого детства внушал мне, что при встрече с эмпатом нельзя раздумывать ни секунды, – начал Артур, – его нужно хватать, аккуратно бить по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым и тащить в специально подготовленное для такого случая место. Он учил меня, по каким мелочам можно определить, что перед тобой именно эмпат… поэтому когда официантка в кофейне, где я сидел со своими теперь уже бывшими коллегами, оступилась на ступеньке и упала, ударившись головой дверной косяк и потеряв сознание, а в тот же момент проходивший мимо парень вдруг сморщился от боли, схватившись за голову, и тоже стал падать, – у меня тут же вспомнилось всё, чему меня учили, спасибо папочке. Я быстро выскочил на улицу, а вырубать тебя чем-то тяжелым даже не было необходимости: ты уже был без сознания. Мне оставалось только привезти тебя домой и заковать в импровизированные кандалы, чтобы ты сразу же не поубивал всех нас. Вот такие у меня дедуктивные способности, я настоящий Шерлок.  
Мерлин фыркнул.  
– Шерлок – точно эмпат, глупо в этом сомневаться. – Мерлин ожидал получить подзатыльник или что-нибудь вроде того, но Артур просто усмехнулся, слишком расслабленный, чтобы возражать. – Но ты не смог поехать со мной сам, потому что что-то случилось с Морганой?..  
– Да… – Артур вздохнул. – У неё началась ужасная мигрень, и она не могла сама сесть за руль, поэтому я поехал забирать её… а когда вернулся, оказалось, что мои работнички решили от души воспользоваться папочкиными методами. Сами они не кинуалы, но много лет проработали на моего отца, поэтому посчитали, что они знают, что делать.  
Артуру было больно об этом говорить, и Мерлин не хотел вынуждать его продолжать, поэтому, извернувшись в кольце обхвативших его рук, уткнулся губами Артуру в ухо и прошептал, зная, что тот что-то умалчивает:  
– И всё же, как ты вообще меня заметил? Ведь есть что-то ещё…  
Сердце Артура отчетливо забилось сильнее, Мерлин мог чувствовать, как каждый удар отдавался в его собственной груди.  
– Ничего-то от тебя не скроешь. Ладно, я смотрел на тебя, доволен? Я увидел тебя, когда ты переходил дорогу, – ты просто притянул мой взгляд. Я думаю, всё это было неспроста. Ты ведь тоже что-то почувствовал? Что-то, что заставило тебя развернуться, перейти дорогу обратно и направиться в сторону этой самой кофейни?  
Мерлин провел пальцами по спине Артура, закрывая глаза и молча соглашаясь. В этом определенно был смысл. И вдруг вспомнил:  
– Вообще-то, когда я говорил о том, что давно уже хотел тебя что-то спросить, я имел в виду кое-что другое. – Мерлин приподнялся на локте, стараясь разглядеть лицо Артура в темноте. – На следующий день после того, как я разбил окно, ты пришел снять с меня браслет, а когда снова надевал его… – Он запнулся, не зная, как это описать. – Ты подумал о чем-то, и у тебя был такой странный вид. Я долго ломал себе голову, ведь твои мысли были направлены на меня, я это знаю, но так и не смог понять, о чем ты думал. О чем, Артур?  
Мерлин чувствовал его внутреннюю борьбу, и это ещё больше разжигало любопытство. Нетерпение, ожидание, предвкушение?.. Он до сих пор не мог дать определение этому странному ощущению.  
– Я не помню, Мерлин, – наконец, ответил Артур, успешно игнорируя собственное смущение. – Спи.  
Мерлин знал, что Артур не сможет скрывать это от него вечно, но пока что он мог позволить ему оставить этот секрет при себе.

Часы, казалось, тянулись бесконечно. Мерлин сидел в гостиной и упрямо ждал, жалея о том, что ни Ланселот, ни Гавейн сегодня явно не собирались заскочить к Артуру в гости. Тишина вокруг начинала давить на нервы. Он вышел на улицу, просто чтобы не сидеть на месте. Снаружи было прохладно, но на удивление солнечно, и так спокойно и безмятежно, что Мерлин невольно начал успокаиваться. Ноги сами понесли его в ту сторону, куда он ни разу не разрешал себе пойти раньше, – в сторону выхода из поместья Пендрагонов. Пару десятков нерешительных шагов спустя он почувствовал приближение Артура, и уже вскоре увидел его: Артур шел ему навстречу, видимо, оставив машину перед въездом, и был в совершенно… _растрепанных_ чувствах. Мерлин ускорил шаг, но как только они встретились, Артур мягко взял его за руку и, не говоря ни слова, повел к воротам. То, что Артур был напуган, было вполне понятно, но никак не объясняло происходящее.  
– Мерлин, – остановившись, произнес он, – я должен был сделать это раньше, но сделаю хотя бы сейчас. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел…  
– Артур! – перебил Мерлин. – Ты же знаешь, что я тебя не ненавижу!  
Артур помотал головой, словно пытаясь объяснить что-то несмышленому ребенку, упрямо доказывающему какую-то глупость.  
– Я думал, что и Моргана меня не ненавидит, – печально усмехнулся он. – В любом случае, я сделаю то, что считаю правильным. Я не собираюсь больше держать тебя. – Он подошел к воротам, открывая их, и потянул вдруг начавшего сопротивляться Мерлина наружу. – Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой… – Это решение явно далось ему с трудом. – А потом, если ты захочешь, мы можем встретиться и…  
– Артур, – снова прервал его Мерлин, – я тоже собираюсь сделать то, что считаю правильным. И я не сомневаюсь в тебе, – добавил он, взяв руки Артура в свои и внимательно вглядываясь ему в глаза.  
Слова пришли сами собой, словно из ниоткуда, Мерлин мог бы поклясться, что никогда не видел и не слышал их раньше. Они окутывали Артура незримой пеленой, постепенно впитываясь в него и заполняя как будто предназначенное для них пространство.  
Артур продолжал удивленно смотреть на Мерлина, не отпуская его руки, даже когда тот закончил произносить заклинание.  
– Похоже, мне ещё рано уходить, ведь тебе теперь понадобится моя помощь, – криво усмехнулся Мерлин, не совсем понимая, что теперь ожидать от Артура. И тот удивил его, неверяще прошептав:  
– Я ведь… – Мерлин внутренне содрогнулся. – Я теперь знаю.  
Мерлин не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. Не сразу смог различить слова, которые говорил Артур, и то, что они были так похожи на только что произнесенные им самим, но в то же время так отличались… И только когда Артур закончил, Мерлин вдруг ощутил, что его переполняет незнакомая сила, которую в него только что вдохнул Артур, точно так же, как до этого сделал Мерлин.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, не находя подходящих слов, просто стараясь совладать с новыми ощущениями. Они ещё не могли знать, что будет дальше и как они с этим справятся, но в одном не было сомнения: их ждала великая судьба.

[ ](http://s2.ipicture.ru/Gallery/Viewfull/20287128.html) [ ](http://s2.ipicture.ru/Gallery/Viewfull/20287143.html) [](http://s2.ipicture.ru/Gallery/Viewfull/20287194.html)


End file.
